


Любовь Графа

by Singa



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Hellsing
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singa/pseuds/Singa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Имеешь - не ценишь, потеряешь - плачешь". Испугавшись чувств Альбера, граф покидает Париж, в надежде забыть юношу. Но вернувшись через несколько лет, узнает, что Альбер мертв. Но молодой виконт обрел жизнь после смерти, став таким, как его спаситель. Его имя Алукард... Но юноша продолжил любить графа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Альбер с ужасом уставился на графа. Он не ожидал, что его поцелуй приведет к таким последствиям. Мужчина извивался на полу от боли и ужасно кричал. Его крики наполнили все помещение. Виконт кинулся к Монте-Кристо и обхватил его за голову, чтобы тот не разбил ее о каменные плиты пола.  
Альбер не мог просто наблюдать за мучениями графа. Ярко-сиреневая метка горела на его лбу и причиняла ему невыносимую боль. Из глаз аристократа катились слезы, мраморно-голубая кожа покрылась крупными бисеринами пота, волосы взмокли и спутались. Казалось, он уже ничем не напоминал того гордого, неприступного аристократа, коим был лишь несколько минут назад. Его крики и стоны пугали Альбера. Он так хотел облегчить чужие страдания, что, не зная, что делать, прикоснулся своими губами к губам графа. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся Альберу вечностью, проклятая метка пропала, словно ее и не было. Мгновение ничего не происходило, и виконт испугался, что Монте-Кристо не выдержал этой чудовищной боли и умер. Но нет, его грудь чуть вздымалась, а это значило, что мужчина все еще жив. Он так и не ответил на поцелуй, потеряв сознание. Самое главное, граф был жив.

***

Альбер поднял бессознательного аристократа на руки, и, удивляясь его легкости, понес мужчину к кораблю. Этого и следовало ожидать, ведь благодаря Королю Пещеры Монте-Кристо не нуждался в пище; за все их прошлые встречи мужчина пил лишь вино и принимал свое лекарство.  
Теперь, когда Альбер знал всю правду о графе, ему было искренне жаль этого человека, на чью долю выпали такие препятствия в жизни. Он понимал его страшное желание отомстить любой ценой и понимал отчаянную сделку, которую Эдмон Дантес заключил с демоном от безысходности. Виконт простил графу убийство Франца и своего отца. Он не представлял, как поступил бы сам, окажись он в замке Иф... И все-таки демон помог графу не сдаться и не потерять остатки своей души, хотя в будущем и планировал заполучить их себе...

***

Поднявшись на корабль, Альбер опустил графа на мягкий диван и укрыл его легкой простыней. Мужчина должен отдохнуть и набраться сил после изнурительной борьбы. Он казался таким беззащитным, что Альберу захотелось обнять этого человека. Он не мог злиться на него за все, что произошло. Монте-Кристо пытался убить его, чтобы досадить его отцу. В итоге Фернан Мондего оказался убит, а Альбер был спасен одним из слуг графа, который закрыл его собой.  
Оставив графа отдыхать, виконт пошел к управлению и ввел координаты Земли. Когда он вернулся, обморок Монте-Кристо превратился в восстанавливающий сон. Мужчина спокойно спал. Глядя на него, виконт думал о своих чувствах к вельможе, и о том, что же будет с ними в будущем. Парень понимал, что любит этого человека. Доказать графу искренность своих чувств будет трудно, ведь подвергнувшись однажды страшному предательству, Эдмон Дантес разучился верить в чью-либо преданность. За своими мыслями Альбер не заметил, как пролетело несколько часов. Уже скоро они должны были войти в атмосферу, а граф все еще спал. 


	2. Chapter 2

Преодолев слои атмосферы, они приземлились на космической базе графа. В иллюминатор Альбер увидел, как к кораблю приближается автомобиль. За рулем, скорее всего, был Бертуччо. Взяв спящего мужчину на руки, молодой человек двинулся к открывшейся двери и стал осторожно спускаться по трапу. Когда он спустился, к ним подбежал Бертуччо:

\- Господин виконт, что с графом? - спросил слуга, тревожно смотря на своего господина. 

Прежде чем отправиться выяснять отношения с Мондего, Монте-Кристо отослал Бертуччо по поручению. Граф не надеялся на свое возвращение, и поэтому отписал на слугу все свои владения. Но раз господин остался жив, Бертуччо все вернет - ему не нужно чужого.

\- С ним все в порядке, это лишь сон. Борьба с демоном отняла у него все силы. Я боялся, что он не выживет, но, слава Богу, все обошлось, - ответил Альбер, глядя на графа. Мужчина был настолько вымотан, что ничего не слышал.  
\- В таком случае, давайте вернемся на Елисейские Поля, - последовал ответ управляющего, и они направились к машине.  
\- Это было ужасно, если бы ты только это видел, Бертуччо, - прошептал виконт, спрятав лицо в ладонях. - Демон пытался полностью захватить тело графа и поглотить его чувства. Это вызвало у него страшную боль, его крики были наполнены отчаянием, а я не мог ничем ему помочь, не мог облегчить его муки... - продолжал рассказ юноша, уже преодолев половину пути к поместью графа.  
Бертуччо ничего не ответил, лишь нахмурился и плотнее сжал зубы. Он не мог, да и не хотел ничего рассказывать Альберу без ведома графа. Конечно, у его господина случались приступы боли и раньше, но все это оставалось тайной. Ему было жаль аристократа, ведь пережить то, что испытал Монте-Кристо, и остаться в живых, заслуживало не только жалости, но и уважения.

***

Подъехав к поместью, они вышли из машины. Их никто не встречал. Альбер осторожно поднял графа на руки и вошел в дом. Бертуччо проводил его в покои аристократа. Альбер аккуратно уложил Монте-Кристо на постель и укрыл его простыней - пусть поспит и наберется сил. Виконт спустился вниз, к слуге - после всего пережитого ему захотелось есть. Он застал Бертуччо сидящим на стуле; виконт догадывался, о чем он думал.   
\- Альбер, граф жив благодаря вам. Я даже не надеялся на это, но спасибо вам, - Бертуччо подошел к молодому человеку и пожал ему руку. - Вы спасли его, пробудили его чувства, дали ему стимул сражаться дальше. Вы очень добры к графу, молодой человек. Несмотря на то что он хотел убить вас.  
\- Бертуччо, я сделал то, что должен был сделать. Если бы я позволил графу умереть, я бы никогда не простил себе этого. Граф имел полное право ненавидеть мою семью и меня, но я искренне хочу помочь ему, хочу научить его заново доверять людям, хочу, чтобы он отпустил свою боль, - пылко твердил Альбер. Во время его речи Бертуччо что-то увидел в глазах юноши. Он улыбнулся, догадываясь о многом:  
\- Не хотите перекусить, виконт? Я приготовлю жаркое, подождете немного? - предложил, улыбаясь, управляющий.  
\- Да, спасибо... За всеми этими событиями я ужасно проголодался, - ответил молодой человек. - Я побуду у графа. Позовите меня, когда все будет готово. Бертуччо, а где Гайде? Ее, кажется, здесь нет? - поинтересовался Альбер перед тем, как уйти.  
\- Вы правы, Гайде здесь нет. Граф отпустил ее на родину, скоро она должна короноваться в Янине. Она не хотела уезжать, но это был последний приказ господина, -ответил, уходя на кухню, Бертуччо.

***

Когда Альбер вернулся обратно в покои Монте-Кристо, тот продолжал спать, но уже не выглядел таким измученным, как несколько часов назад.  
Юноша сел в кресло напротив кровати и прикрыл глаза, надеясь немного отдохнуть. Так прошло полчаса. Он уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда вошел Бертуччо и доложил о том, что обед готов.  
Альбер без особого желания покинул графа. Он хотел бы поесть здесь, но не хотел помешать мужчине отдыхать. Он спустился на кухню вслед за слугой. Все было уже готово, жаркое ожидало его на столе. Молодой человек наскоро поел, и, поблагодарив управляющего, собрался идти обратно, но Бертуччо возразил:   
\- Юноша, вам не мешало бы и самому отдохнуть, ведь и ваше недавнее ранение зажило не полностью. Идите домой, а за господином я присмотрю сам. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
Альбер хотел было поспорить с ним, но, подумав, решил, что слуга прав, - он действительно устал.  
\- Да, я, наверное, пойду домой. Но сообщите мне сразу же, как очнется граф.   
Юноша пошел к выходу. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Мам, я вернулся! - крикнул молодой человек, войдя в дом. Альберу показалось, что в особняке никого нет, но его мать находилась здесь. Она плакала и не слышала, как он вернулся. Альбер подошел к ней:  
\- Мама, что случилось?  
Услышав голос сына, Мерседес кинулась к нему и крепко обняла:  
\- Сынок, ты жив? Граф пощадил тебя? Но если так... То он, должно быть, погиб! - с ужасом прошептала она, не переставая рыдать.  
\- Нет, он жив, я спас его. Сейчас он у себя. Он измучен и спит, - ответил виконт, успокаивая мать.  
Придя в себя, Мерседес стала спрашивать его обо всем, что произошло. Альбер рассказал ей все, ничего не утаивая. Юноша лишь покраснел, когда рассказывал о поцелуе, но Мерседес улыбнулась - она не хотела торопить события. Она понимала, что ее сын относился к графу не просто как к другу и сейчас, наконец, осознал свои чувства.  
Выслушав рассказ сына, она обрадовалась, что Эдмон Дантес жив. Пусть даже это имя умерло в замке Иф много лет назад, переродившись в титул графа Монте-Кристо...  
\- Я пойду к себе. Скажи мне, если кто-то придет от графа, - попросил Альбер и направился в комнату. Войдя, он поспешил раздеться и лег в постель. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как виконт уснул.  
Мерседес тихо зашла к нему, стараясь не разбудить. Она смотрела на своего сына и думала о том, что он совершенно не похож на своего отца. Теперь, когда Фернан мертв, их ждет другая жизнь. Побыв рядом с Альбером еще немного, она вышла.

***

Граф проснулся через несколько часов после ухода виконта. Он не мог поверить в то, что остался жив. Он помнил лишь ужасную боль и разговор с Ганкуцуо в своем подсознании. Демон собирался забрать его сущность, но, видимо, так и не сумел этого сделать.  
 __  
Эдмон Дантес, у нас был договор! Ты должен отдать мне свое тело! Ты не должен чувствовать ничего, кроме жажды мести! Вспомни, из-за кого ты оказался в замке Иф! Отдай мне свое тело, и мы вместе навсегда покончим с этими людьми, уничтожим мальчишку. Ты скрываешь свои чувства от меня? Я вижу - ты не хочешь его убивать. Но ты не сможешь мне помешать. С тобой или без тебя я убью его.

А потом наступила абсолютная боль, которая затопила все его тело, наполнила собой каждую клетку его организма. Он помнил, как пытался сдержать крики, но это оказалось невозможным. Боль была адской, он не мог сдерживаться. Он кричал, извиваясь на полу. Мужчина почти сдался, но неожиданно ощутил чье-то теплое прикосновение к своим губам. Это был Альбер. Поцелуй юноши придал ему сил, заставив бороться дальше. Спустя бесконечные минуты агонии, Дантес увидел перед собой обезображенное злобой лицо Ганкуцуо. Демон начал светиться и оплетать его собой - чувства к Альберу причиняли Ганкуцуо боль, а поцелуй оказался завершающей точкой в победе над Королем Пещеры. Граф почувствовал, что власть демона ослабела. Минуту спустя он наконец осознал, что демон растворился в сиянии, которое молниеносно устремилось к мужчине. Монте-Кристо ожидал нового приступа боли, но почувствовал, что сила Ганкуцуо полностью слилась с ним...

И вот он очнулся у себя в поместье, в своей постели. Кто-то привез его сюда.  
Граф хотел позвать Бертуччо, но его голос осип от долгих мучительных криков. Несмотря на это, Бертуччо услышал своего господина. Он быстро появился на пороге комнаты:  
\- Граф, как вы себя чувствуете? - спросил управляющий, пристально всматриваясь в мужчину.  
\- Бертуччо, как я здесь оказался? Где Альбер? Он ведь не погиб? - прошептал граф, приподнимаясь на подушках.  
\- Альбер привез вас сюда, господин. Он не отходил от вас ни на шаг, сидел с вами и очень переживал за вашу жизнь, - ответил слуга.  
\- Мальчишка, - благодарно произнес граф, - неужели он не собирался меня прикончить? Ведь я убил его друга и отца...  
\- Господин, молодой виконт не такой, как его отец. Поверьте мне, я видел, как он смотрел на Вас, как высказывался о Вас. В его глазах была не ненависть. Юноша влюблен в Вас.  
\- Да уж, влюблен. Я убил его отца, уничтожил его жизнь, а он влюблен в меня? Ты сам-то веришь в эту чушь? А, Бертуччо? - печально рассмеялся мужчина, опускаясь на подушки.  
\- Граф, как вам удалось выжить? Демон покинул Вас? - поинтересовался управляющий, игнорируя сарказм своего господина.  
\- Я не знаю, как смог выжить. Сознание демона исчезло, но его сила осталась со мной. Похоже, теперь я на законных правах обладаю силой Короля Пещеры, - ответил граф, пристально смотря на Бертуччо.  
\- Ваша тайна останется со мной, граф, - тихо ответил слуга, глядя в глаза своему господину.  
\- У меня их слишком много, - прошептал аристократ. - Альбер ушел к себе?  
\- Да, я с трудом уговорил его уйти. Он не хотел уходить, не дождавшись, когда Вы придете в себя. Он попросил сообщить ему сразу же, как вы очнетесь.  
\- Не сообщай ему пока, пусть отдохнет. Он тоже многое пережил, - приказал граф. - Ты можешь идти к себе. Когда ты понадобишься, я позову.  
Бертуччо покинул покои мужчины.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день к дому Альбера подъехала машина графа. Бертуччо позвонил. Альбер сам открыл ему дверь, пропуская слугу в дом.  
\- Как граф? - сразу же поинтересовался юноша у управляющего.  
\- С ним все в порядке, виконт. Он проснулся вчера и просил не беспокоить вас, вы ведь тоже устали, - ответил слуга. - Он просил передать вам, что если вы свободны сегодня вечером, то он ждет вас у себя в восемь часов.  
\- Передайте графу, что я сегодня совершенно свободен и приду! - глаза Альбера засветились радостью. Откланявшись, Бертуччо ушел.

***

Мерседес не осталась в Париже. Она уехала к своей дальней подруге, единственной, кто не отвернулся от нее и сына после громкого разоблачительного скандала. Альбер весь день бродил по дому в одиночестве, не зная, чем себя занять в ожидании вечера. Когда часы пробили семь, он оделся и отправился на Елисейские Поля.  
Граф ожидал его в огромном зале. Он был одет в белоснежную рубашку и в свой любимый черный костюм с расписными рукавами. Мужчина напоминал все того же вельможу, коим был всегда, будто вчерашних событий не было вовсе.  
\- Здравствуй, Альбер, - поприветствовал мужчина юношу, вставая со стула и подходя ближе к нему.  
\- Здравствуйте, - взволнованно ответил виконт.  
\- Мой дорогой Альбер, я хочу поблагодарить вас. Если бы не вы, я бы погиб, - тихо произнес граф, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Все это напомнило юноше тот случай, когда они оказались одни в помещении и Монте-Кристо так же опустился перед ним на колени и поведал о своем страшном недуге.  
\- Встаньте, пожалуйста! Я сделал то, что должен был... - ответил Альбер, подходя ближе к мужчине и беря его за руку.  
\- Я не могу вас понять, виконт... Вы спасаете убийцу вашего лучшего друга и отца, - отчеканил Монте-Кристо. Он крепко вцепился в руку Альбера, но почему-то глядел на него с легким раздражением.  
Юноша не мог понять, что он сделал не так, и чем вызвал неприязнь хозяина поместья.  
\- Граф, граф, не злитесь! Вы же понимаете, что за все то время, что мы с вами знакомы, вы успели стать моим другом! Я приходил к вам в отчаянии и в радости, искал у вас поддержку и одобрение. Ваше мнение для меня очень важно. Да, я признаюсь, когда я узнал, что это вы стоите за скандалом, касающимся моего отца, я страшно рассердился на вас. Но с моей стороны было ошибкой вызвать вас на дуэль. Это из-за меня погиб Франц, ведь он лишь хотел защитить меня. Он погиб из-за меня, и только я виноват в этом, а не вы. Прошу, не перебивайте, мне тяжело говорить вам это, но я должен высказаться, - попросил Альбер, заметив, что граф намеревается что-то сказать. - Вы убили моего отца. Помимо Франца, это большая потеря для меня. Но когда вы рассказали мне всю правду о том, что ваши враги сотворили с вами, я не мог в это поверить! Все, что вы рассказали мне, оказалось правдой... Пусть это было тяжело принять, но я не желаю вам смерти. Знаете, когда я увидел вас кричащим от боли, в шаге от смерти, во мне что-то оборвалось. Мне показалось, что я вместе с вами испытываю эту боль... Я не могу вас потерять! Это сломает меня, граф. Вы для меня очень много значите, - тихо закончил юноша.

***

Монте-Кристо выглядел изумленно. Он не ожидал, что Альбер скажет такое после всего того, что он совершил. Да ведь он же чудовище, во всех смыслах этого слова! Он не должен вызывать таких чувств у молодого человека.   
\- Альбер, ты не ведаешь, что говоришь. Это все шок, ты многое пережил по моей вине. Ты же понимаешь, что это нездоровая привязанность? Я убил близких тебе людей... - обескураженно произнес граф, переходя на "ты", чтобы убедить молодого человека. Но он не успел договорить, как почувствовал, что Альбер кинулся к нему и обнял:  
\- Граф, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня! Вы мне очень нужны, - тихо прошептал юноша, глотая слезы. Он поднял голову и заглянул в глаза мужчине. - Не прогоняйте... - еще тише попросил он.  
Мужчина внимательно смотрел на Альбера, не зная, что делать и чем его успокоить. Он не заметил, как поддался своим чувствам и осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам юноши, гадая, оттолкнет ли тот его. Но Альбер не оттолкнул графа, а лишь сильнее прижался к аристократу, отвечая на поцелуй со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Поцелуй длился недолго, но парень успел потерять голову. Граф, видимо, тоже. Не ожидавший такого напора, он растерялся, но тут же крепче обнял юношу, страстно целуя.   
Мгновение спустя граф опомнился и быстро взял себя в руки:  
\- Альбер, нет... - тихо сказал он, отстраняя от себя столь желанного человека. - Я старше тебя на много лет, я даже не человек. Ты слишком молод, да и что о нас подумают люди? Нет, мы не должны идти на поводу у своих желаний. Подумай о матери, что будет с ней, узнай она об этом? Я убил своих врагов, это была моя месть, но я не растлитель малолетних. Ты еще найдешь себе девушку, женишься, будешь растить детей, - проговорил Монте-Кристо, уверяя не столько юношу, сколько себя самого в правильности своих слов. Он быстро отстранился и разорвал объятия.  
\- Граф, но я люблю вас! - торопливо пролепетал Альбер. - Меня не волнует мнение остальных! После скандала оно уже не будет иметь значения! А мама... Она поймет, я ей уже все рассказал! И мне уже восемнадцать лет, я совершеннолетний! Прошу вас... Я вам хоть немного нравлюсь...? - смущенно спросил он, уставившись в пол.   
Монте-Кристо не знал, как разубедить упрямого юношу. Его впечатлили слова Альбера, и он мог бы позволить этим отношениям продолжаться, но мужчина был уверен, что они сломают мальчику жизнь.   
Нахмурившись и что-то решив для себя, граф медленно проговорил:  
\- Альбер, ты сказал, что любишь меня... Прости, но я не испытываю к тебе таких чувств. Это был просто сиюминутный порыв...   
Желая оттолкнуть Альбера, он проговорил это холодным тоном и с каменным выражением лица. Он видел, что его слова попали в цель. Лицо юноши побледнело, глаза наполнились слезами. Он сжал кулаки, глядя на графа так, словно получил удар в спину:  
\- Что ж, ваш ответ мне вполне ясен... - процедил юноша, стараясь не заплакать. Он больше не собирался показывать свои чувства этому человеку. Довольно и того, что он выставил себя полным дураком.   
\- Думаю, мне пора идти. Это был мой последний визит. Можете не волноваться, больше вы меня не увидите, - сказал он, быстро разворачиваясь и идя к выходу. 

"Дурак, на что я мог надеяться! - думал он, выбегая из поместья. - Кто я, а кто он?! Наверное, теперь мне лучше покинуть Париж".   



	5. Chapter 5

После ухода Альбера граф тяжело опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Мысли находились в какой-то прострации и все время возвращались к юноше, которого он отверг.   
_"Когда-нибудь я должен был его отпустить. Лучше сделать это сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно,"_ \- думал он, глубоко вздыхая. От этих мыслей на душе было так муторно, что хотелось бежать за Альбером и молить его о прощении. Но это все равно не приведет ни к чему хорошему...  
Пытаясь отвлечься от гнетущего чувства вины, Дантес встал и прошелся по комнате. Желая выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, мужчина направился к бару. На выходе из зала он заметил своего управляющего - тот сидел за столом и перебирал какие-то документы.  
\- Бертуччо, чем это ты занимаешься? - поинтересовался граф, тихо заходя к нему за спину и всматриваясь в бумаги. Бертуччо, не слышавший его шагов, вздрогнул и обернулся:  
\- Господин, я встречался с нотариусом по поводу вашего завещания, - тихо ответил он.- Вы живы, и это самое главное. Я отказался от вашего наследства и смог отменить ваше решение. Все останется, как раньше: вы - владелец поместья, а я - ваш управляющий, - пояснил, улыбаясь, Бертуччо.  
\- Хм, а я подумывал тебя отпустить... - задумчиво проговорил граф, наблюдая за реакцией своего слуги. - Быть может, ты уже не хочешь служить мне?  
\- Господин, работать у вас - это честь для меня. За вами я пойду в огонь и в воду! - вдохновенно проговорил Бертуччо, смотря Дантесу в глаза.  
\- Ладно, Бертуччо, ты и в самом деле хороший управляющий. Но думаю, скоро я покину Париж. Если ты остаешься со мной, то собирай вещи, ибо мы скоро отправляемся, - сказал мужчина и, резко развернувшись, зашагал к бару. Сначала он хотел предложить слуге выпить вместе с ним, но потом передумал, не желая что-либо объяснять управляющему. Желание остаться в одиночестве только усиливалось. Проходя мимо часов, граф заметил, что наступила полночь.   
"Надо же! Как быстро пролетело время... Объяснения с Альбером заняли не одну минуту, " - успел подумать мужчина. Дойдя до бара, он извлек полупустую бутылку виски и наполнил бокал. Сняв пиджак и вальяжно раскинувшись на широком диване, граф пригубил напиток. Чуть поморщившись, он опустошил бокал до дна. Стояла полночь, но спать ему не хотелось. Мысли так и разбегались в голове: Монте-Кристо то и дело вспоминал последние слова Альбера: _"Вы меня больше не увидите"_

 _"Возможно, это действительно так, ведь скоро я уеду... Но мое сердце останется здесь. Как же мне не хочется уезжать отсюда и покидать моего мальчика,_ \- думал Дантес. Он почувствовал, как что-то влажное скатилось по его щеке. Коснувшись пальцами своего лица, он понял, что плачет.

 _"Надо же! Казалось, я уже разучился плакать... Последний раз это было в замке Иф. Мои чувства и эмоции пробуждаются, ведь я так давно ничего не испытывал, кроме ненависти... Видимо, я еще не совсем зачерствел,"_ \- отстраненно размышлял Монте-Кристо, глядя на влагу на руке.

Ощутив расслабляющее действие алкоголя, граф отправился к себе. Его постель была не застлана. Не раздеваясь, мужчина лег и постарался ни о чем не думать. Повертевшись с боку на бок, он не заметил, как забылся тревожным сном.

***

Добежав до дома, Альбер решил, что его мать уже вернулась. Но ворвавшись на порог, он понял, что дом совершенно пуст. По щекам парня бежали слезы, он не мог поверить в то, что так жестоко ошибся. Все это время ему казалось, что граф тоже испытывает к нему чувства, но тот прямо указал ему на дверь. 

"Возможно, я не достоин его любви," - грустно подумал виконт. Он хотел выплакать свою боль, надеясь, что слезы облегчат его страдания, но желанное облегчение так и не приходило. Раздевшись, он забрался в постель, размышляя о том, что ему теперь делать. Мысли о любимом не давали ему покоя. Пролежав какое-то время без сна, он начал понемногу забываться дремой, даже не подозревая о том, что хозяин Елисейских Полей мучается от того, что прогнал юношу.

***

На следующее утро Альбер проснулся от чьих-то прикосновений. Открыв глаза, он увидел свою мать. Ничего не говоря, он тяжело вздохнул и крепко обнял ее.

\- Что случилось, сынок? - спросила Мерседес, заметив на бледных щеках сына высохшие дорожки от слез.

Собравшись, Альбер рассказал матери о разговоре с графом и об отвергнутых чувствах.

\- Он не любит меня, мам. Я понимаю, что отношения между двумя мужчинами - это неправильно, противоестественно, но я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Я так люблю его, - с тяжелым вздохом заключил Альбер. - Мне казалось, что он ответит мне взаимностью, но он остался так холоден со мной, хотя и поцеловал. Он сказал, что это был всего лишь сиюминутный порыв...

Мерседес долго не могла ничего ответить. Она с тоской думала о том, что любовь к одному и тому же человеку когда-то причинила боль ей, а теперь причиняет и ее сыну.

\- Альбер, послушай меня. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но может, граф прав? Ведь он желает тебе добра. Подумай о своем будущем. Тебе нужно выучиться, жениться на какой-нибудь хорошей девушке, подарить мне внуков... С графом всего этого не будет, и он это прекрасно понимает, поэтому и отверг тебя. Граф будет много путешествовать, а тебе надо будет осесть и завести семью. Подумай об этом хорошенько, ладно? - закончила Мерседес, смотря на сына.  
Тот лишь кивнул.  
\- Ну вот и славно. Переставай грустить. Тебе всего 18, твоя жизнь только начинается.  
Женщина встала с его кровати и направилась к двери:  
\- Спускайся и позавтракай.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил Альбер.

***

Через неделю каждая газета писала об отъезде таинственного вельможи с Елисейских Полей. Монте-Кристо покидает Париж, и неизвестно, вернется ли он еще когда-нибудь в этот город, ведь свое поместье граф так и не продал. Однако, узнав о его отъезде, многие вздохнули с облегчением - с этим человеком осталось связано столько скандальных известий! Еще неизвестно, всех ли разоблачил загадочный аристократ! Возможно, он просто решил подождать удобного случая. После его отъезда в обществе еще долгое время оживленно обсуждали графа Монте-Кристо и скандал в семействе Морсеров.

К счастью, узнав правду, в обществе не все отвернулись от Мерседес и ее сына. Это было к лучшему, потому что женщине не хотелось покидать привычный город, да и небольшой капитал у нее все еще оставался.   
Альбер решил учиться и отправился на несколько лет на Терру-108. Ему не хотелось оставаться на родной планете - душевная боль не отпускала его. Советы матери ничего не изменили в его чувствах, и парень решил уехать из дома.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Не волнуйся, мам. Я уеду всего на 4 года. Я буду тебе писать, - повторял Альбер, собираясь к отъезду.   
\- Сынок, я твоя мама и в любом случае буду переживать за тебя. Ты едешь на другую планету, туда, где другие люди, другие нравы... Я буду очень беспокоиться. Не видеть тебя столько времени...  
\- Обещаю, все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Уверен, там я смогу развеяться и попытаться жить заново. Учеба отвлечет меня от грустных мыслей.  
\- Хорошо, дорогой. Во сколько вылет?   
\- В 9 вечера. Осталось всего 3 часа, но я уже почти собрался. Я тоже не хочу оставлять тебя здесь одну и тоже буду переживать... Некоторые люди до сих пор продолжают косо на нас смотреть. У меня такое ощущение, будто что-то должно случиться... Что-то неприятное. Надеюсь, это просто волнение, - Альбер посмотрел на мать.  
\- Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо. Удачи тебе. Будь храбрым и смелым. И прошу, не ввязывайся в драки, - она крепко обняла сына.  
\- Мне пора. До порта ехать около двух часов, думаю, нужно вызвать такси.   
Альбер выглянул в окно. - Черт, еще и гроза началась, - недовольно отметил он.

Заказанное такси прибыло через полчаса.   
Погрузив вещи в багажник и в последний раз попрощавшись с матерью, Альбер сел на заднее сиденье. Машина тронулась. Дорога была хорошая, и укачанный монотонным звуком падающих капель молодой человек решил вздремнуть. Провалившись в глубокий сон, он не заметил, как пролетел час. Вдруг машина будто подскочила. Резко проснувшись от толчка, Альбер обратился к водителю:  
\- Что случилось?   
\- Что-то с колесом, господин виконт. Не знаю, я все проверял сегодня утром, и все было в порядке, - ответил таксист, не скрывая досады. - Я сейчас проверю.  
Через пять минут мужчина, весь мокрый, вернулся и виновато проговорил:  
\- Колесо лопнуло, а я, как на зло, не взял сегодня запасного. Виконт, может быть, вы возьмете зонт и пройдете немного пешком? Здесь недалеко осталось, минут сорок, а я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать. Починю и сразу привезу ваши вещи, - предложил шофер молодому человеку.  
\- Что ж, вы правы... Я не могу опоздать. Без вещей я смог бы уехать, но опоздать на рейс я не могу...  
Альбер взял зонт и вышел из машины. Глянув на небо, он двинулся вдоль дороги. Вокруг было темно, но одиночные придорожные фонари освещали путь, и Альбер не боялся идти один в темноте.   
Тем временем гроза только усиливалась. К дождю прибавились яркие вспышки молний, часто освещавшие небо.  
Через двадцать минут пути последний фонарь скрылся из виду, и Альбер остался в полной темноте. Он продолжал идти, зябко кутаясь в свое пальто, которое, однако, не сильно спасало его от ветра и дождя.  
Пройдя еще немного, молодой человек услышал позади себя звук приближающейся машины. Из ее окон громко раздавалась музыка. Поравнявшись с Альбером, она остановилась. Юноша было подумал, что его подвезут, но из автомобиля вышли несколько парней, явно старше Альбера. От них исходил сильный запах алкоголя.   
"Черт, вот ведь повезло нарваться," - настороженно подумал Альбер.  
Один из парней нагло начал:  
\- Эй, парни, смотрите-ка, да ведь это, кажись, Морсер, фальшивый аристократишка!  
"Приятели" глупо расхохотались.  
\- Куда это ты направляешься? Один, ночью, неужто решил сбежать? - продолжил он, приближаясь к Альберу.   
\- Парни, я не ищу неприятностей, - тихо произнес юноша, молясь, чтобы все обошлось.- Но я буду вам очень признателен, если вы меня подвезете до порта, - неуверенно продолжил молодой человек. - Я могу вам заплатить...  
\- Парни, вы это слышали? - продолжил смеяться заводила. - Он нам заплатит!   
Последние слова он выплюнул с нескрываемой издевкой.- Неужто ты думаешь, что мы будем помогать такому, как ты? Не дождешься. Парни, давайте-ка мы объясним этому зарвавшемуся аристократишке, как себя надо вести! - продолжал смеяться главарь этой пьяной компании. В ответ на его "предложение" остальные двое кивнули и быстро обступили Альбера.  
Альбер де Морсер никогда не слыл трусом, но внушительный вид этих троих вселял в него страх. Юноша понимал, что не сможет противостоять им в одиночку.  
Двое бандитов резко схватили его за руки и больно скрутили их ему за спину. Главарь ударил парня под дых так сильно, что боль оглушила Альбера, в мгновение выбив весь воздух из легких.  
Хрипло кашляя, он повалился на землю. Его уже не держали.  
\- Нет, вы только посмотрите на эту неженку! Ему и одного удара хватило, слабак! - они продолжили издеваться над ним.   
Бандиты начали избивать его ногами. Альберу только и оставалось, что прикрывать голову руками, но это не сильно помогало. Было больно не то что пошевелиться, больно было даже думать. Изо рта полилась кровь.  
\- Макс, может хватит уже? Посмотри, он же уже почти без сознания.  
\- Ты совсем идиот?! Ты еще нас всех ему представь! - зло прошипел главарь.- Да он тут же пойдет в полицию и сдаст нас всех! Думаю, надо его кончать.  
\- Ну ладно, давай только быстрее.

Последнее, что почувствовал Альбер, острие ножа, проникающее в его живот. Боль была адская - юноша не смог даже закричать.

Бандиты уехали, оставляя за собой визг шин, а молодой человек так и остался умирать под дождем. Альбер чувствовал лишь холод, сковывающий его тело, и беспорядочно расползавшиеся в сознании мысли. Умирать было больно и страшно. Дождь постепенно заливал его тело, и грязные лужи смешивались с кровью. Она уже почти не текла, и Альбер начал терять сознание. Он вспомнил, как слышал о том, будто перед смертью у людей перед глазами проносится вся их жизнь. Ничего подобного парень не испытывал. Перед его глазами стояло лишь лицо графа Монте-Кристо и лицо матери - улыбки двоих самых любимых людей на свете.   
Почти ничего не чувствуя, он слегка повернул голову и вдруг увидел странного человека, стоявшего неподалеку и с интересом наблюдавшим за его мучениями. Грозовые молнии освещали его фигуру. Она была облачена в длинный красный плащ, такого же цвета шляпу, галстук и очки округлой формы. На ногах были брюки и высокие черные сапоги.  
В голове Альбера мелькнула слабая мысль о спасении, и он беззвучно прошептал:   
\- Помогите мне, пожалуйста...   
Его голос был практически не слышен, но странный незнакомец медленно двинулся к умирающему.  
\- Помогите мне, сэр, - еле выговорил юноша, собирая последние силы. Но когда незнакомец подошел на достаточное расстояние, молодой человек смог увидеть на его лице сильно выступающие клыки и ярко-алые глаза, скрытые под очками.  
Слабо дернувшись в сторону, Альбер уже решил, что это сам Дьявол явился забрать остатки его жизни. Но незнакомец неожиданно склонился над ним:  
\- Мальчишка, я предлагаю тебе выбор: жизнь или смерть? - произнесло существо приятным баритоном. - Ты девственник?  
Почти потеряв сознание, Альбер прохрипел:   
\- Жизнь. Девственник...  
В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как острые клыки мужчины вонзились ему в шею, высасывая последние капли крови, оставшиеся в его теле. Острая боль мгновенно сменилась забытьем.


	7. Chapter 7

Белый туман, застилавший глаза и разум, постепенно рассасывался.  
Альбер открыл глаза, удивившись тому, что еще в состоянии что-то чувствовать.  
Одетый в белую пижаму, он лежал в постели в незнакомом темном помещении. Альбер не узнавал этого места. Последнее, что осталось в его памяти, была ужасная боль и тьма.

"Как я могу быть жив, если точно помню, что меня убили?" - обескураженно думал молодой человек, поспешно приподнимая пижаму на животе. Но на теле была лишь белая гладкая кожа без единого следа шрама.   
"Это невозможно!"  
Мысли заметались в голове, но были внезапно прерваны скрипом открывающейся двери. Альбер увидел того самого таинственного мужчину, который оказался причастен к его спасению. Он выглядел совершенно так же, как при их первой встрече. Единственным отличием было то, что сейчас на нем не было шляпы и очков.

\- Ты удивлен, обнаружив себя живым, но на самом деле ты мертв. Отныне это не жизнь, а существование. Мое имя Алукард. Теперь я твой господин. Я обратил тебя в подобного себе. Обычно я не обращаю свое внимание на простых людей, но ты меня заинтересовал. Запомни, мальчик, теперь ты - вампир, слуга ночи, - спокойно сообщил ему вампир.

Молодой человек испуганно таращился на мужчину с алыми глазами, слабо соображая реальность происходящего. Ему с трудом верилось в слова собеседника.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, где я на нахожусь? - испуганно пролепетал молодой человек, глядя на Алукарда.  
\- Я тот, кто повсюду и нигде. Я существую сразу в нескольких реальностях, и в то же время меня там нет! Я был в твоем мире и уже собирался возвращаться к своей госпоже, но меня привлек запах твоей крови. Я заметил тебя лежащим на земле и медленно умирающим. Я решил тебе помочь. Сейчас мы находимся в моем мире.

Несмотря на всю фантастичность сказанного, слова вампира звучали убедительно, и Альбер сразу ему поверил. Все происходящее казалось нереальным, но оставалось только принять это. Теперь его жизнь круто изменилась... Мысли вернулись к матери и графу Монте-Кристо. Теперь Альбер покинул их на всегда... Его новый господин спас его, и теперь юноше придется остаться в этом мире и привыкнуть к своей новой сущности...

\- Я слышу твои мысли, Альбер. Не расстраивайся, когда нибудь я отпущу тебя в твой родной мир, - произнес старший вампир, внимательно глядя на мальчика.- Кое-что привлекло меня в тебе. Когда я обращал тебя, я отведал твоей крови и узнал все о твоей жизни - твои воспоминания не тайна для меня. Единственное, что меня удивляет, это кое-что, оставшееся скрытым от моего взора. Несколько последних месяцев твоей жизни до обращения имеют весьма расплывчатые очертания и местами вовсе пропадают. А образ одного из окружавших тебя людей я так и не смог увидеть, но этот человек сильно занимает твои мысли. Он настолько силен, что смог поставить блок на твои воспоминания. Я хотел бы встретиться с ним, думаю, хорошая битва смогла бы скрасить мое существование. Я чувствую, что он очень силен. Кто он? - заинтересованно спросил Алукард молодого человека.  
\- Его зовут граф Монте-Кристо. Он человек, но я не могу сказать вам его настоящее имя, потому что это его тайна. Я не могу выдать вам ее, - нехотя ответил Альбер. - И я не думаю, что он стал бы сражаться с вами. Его волнуют только его враги, вы же с ним никогда не встречались...  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, когда-нибудь я с ним встречусь, - тихо произнес Алукард. - Тебя хочет видеть моя госпожа. Одевайся быстрее и следуй за мной, - вампир протянул Альберу одежду и отвернулся. Ничего не спрашивая, Альбер быстро оделся в предоставленные ему брюки, рубашку с курткой, и высокие сапоги черного цвета.  
\- Я готов, сэр.  
\- Идем.

***

Поднявшись по лестнице, они очутились в просторном холле. Мимо них прошли какие-то солдаты с оружием. Обстановка здания сильно удивляла Альбера, но он старался не сильно пялиться по сторонам, чтобы не показаться невежливым. Шагая за быстро идущим Алукардом, юноша старался не отставать. Через пять минут они очутились перед массивной дверью. Алукард прошел сквозь нее, оставив ошарашенного молодого человека снаружи. Секунду спустя рука вампира высунулась обратно и, схватив Альбера за рукав, протащила его сквозь дверь.  
Оказавшись в большой комнате, напоминающей кабинет, Альбер увидел молодую девушку с длинными платиновыми волосами. На ней были очки и мужской костюм. Выглядела она не многим старше Альбера. Рядом с ней за большим темным столом сидел человек лет пятидесяти с ярко выражеными темными глазами и моноклем на одном из них. Его черные волосы еще не были тронуты сединой. Рядом с Алукардом стояла женщина с короткими светлыми волосами.  
Девушка встала из-за стола и закурила сигарету. Выдохнув клубы дыма, она спросила:  
\- Мое имя Интеграл Файербрук Вингейтс Хеллсинг. А твое?  
\- Альбер де Морсер, - ответил молодой человек, разглядывая блондинку.  
\- Садись, - приказала она.  
Альбер сел на стул.  
\- Справа от меня Уолтер Дорнез, он мой дворецкий. Рядом с ним Виктория Серас. Она, как и ты, вампир. Алукарда ты уже знаешь, он мой слуга. Я глава организации "Хеллсинг". Мы занимаемся уничтожением нежити. Убиваем вампиров и упырей. Как ты понимаешь, теперь ты в нашем мире. И нам бы хотелось узнать о твоем! - властно добавила она.  
Совладав с удивлением, Альбер начал свой рассказ:  
\- Я жил в мире больших технологий, в 51-м веке: у нас были космические корабли, полеты на другие планеты, знакомства с другими расами, роботы...   
Рассказ юноши занял больше двух часов. "Новобранец" подробно описывал свой мир и структуры общества. Все находившиеся в помещении внимательно его слушали, особенно глава кабинета и Алукард. Его глаза ни на минуту не отрывались от парня. 


	8. Chapter 8

В родном мире Альбера прошло уже несколько дней, и всем стало известно, что молодой человек не покинул Землю и даже не добрался до порта. Мерседес не находила себе места, она страшно переживала за сына. От Альбера не было никаких вестей, и женщина боялась, что с ним случилось что-то нехорошее. Ведь не мог он бесследно пропасть просто так! Все это время она провела в полиции, надеясь узнать хоть что-нибудь.   
Полиция к тому времени смогла сопоставить события, происходившие в ту дождливую ночь. Таксист, отвозивший Альбера в порт, но задержавшийся из-за проблемы с колесом, так и не смог отыскать молодого человека. Не зная, как поступить, он отвез вещи Альбера к нему домой и сообщил Мерседес о пропаже сына.  
Теперь же в полиции смогли кое-что узнать и пригласили Мерседес для расследования.  
Войдя в кабинет инспектора Бланкона, она увидела невысокого мужчину лет сорока пяти, в очках, с короткими светлыми волосами.  
Он поприветствовал ее:  
\- Здравствуйте, мадам де Морсер. Присаживайтесь. Мы кое-что узнали о вашем сыне,- сказал он печальным голосом.  
Мерседес с надеждой посмотрела на него:  
\- Скажите, вы нашли его? - спросила она дрожащим голосом.

Собравшись с духом и подбирая слова, инспектор начал говорить:

\- Мы не нашли вашего сына, но по рассказам таксиста смогли определить его путь. Наши люди нашли место, где на земле было очень много крови. Проверив ее, мы смогли установить, кому она принадлежит. Она принадлежит вашему сыну. Крови было очень много, а тело так и не было найдено... Понимаете, эта дорога проходит около леса... Возможно, какой-нибудь зверь мог напасть, - добавил он тихим голосом, следя за реакцией женщины. - Боюсь, ваш сын мертв.  
Услышав шокирующую правду, Мерседес зарыдала, закрыв лицо руками. Теперь она потеряла своего любимого сына и осталась совсем одна. Через несколько секунд она потеряла сознание из-за этой ужасной новости.

\- Мадам де Морсер, с вами все в порядке? - спросил инспектор, приводя ее в чувство. - Ступайте домой, отдохните. Я понимаю, вы пережили смерть своего мужа и сына, но держитесь, вы должны это выдержать. Вы же сильная женщина, мужайтесь. Я вызову вам такси.  
\- Спасибо вам за правду, господин инспектор, - произнесла она слабым от рыданий голосом. Мерседес встала и, чуть покачиваясь, направилась к выходу.  
\- Если мы еще что-нибудь узнаем я вам непременно сообщу, - проговорил он ей в след.

***

\- Альбер, ваш рассказ очень увлекателен, и мне хотелось бы посмотреть на ваш мир, - заинтересованно протянула Интегра, глядя на молодого человека. - Теперь нам надо решить, что с вами делать. Вы стали вампиром, и вам надо научиться управлять вашей сущностью. Алукард будет обучать вас и Викторию - она тоже недавно стала вампиром. Если вам будет что-то неясно, вы можете спросить у нее или у Алукарда. Вам все понятно?  
\- Да, мэм, я все понял,- сказал Альбер, все еще удивляясь тому, что с ним произошло.  
\- Отлично, тогда ступайте за Алукардом. Уже скоро вечер, вам надо поесть.  
Все трое вышли из кабинета.  
\- Тебе предстоит многому научиться, чтобы стать настоящим носферату, - тихо сказал господин Альбера, направляясь в сторону подземелья.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь, как полицейская. Нам необходимо пить кровь, чтобы поддерживать свои силы и утолять голод.  
Серас, услышав замечание, смущенно посмотрела на Альбера и пожала плечами.  
Когда они пришли в подвал, Алукард закрыл дверь и уселся в свой стул-трон:  
\- Для начала слушай, что я говорю, и делай так, как я говорю. Пить кровь ты должен ежедневно. Сначала донорскую, а потом, когда научишься себя сдерживать, я разрешу тебе выпивать твоих врагов. Я буду учить тебя вампирским способностям: сверхсила, сверхскорость, сверхслух, сверхзрение. Наши способности полностью превосходят человеческие. Мы бессмертные существа, нам неведом страх или смерть. Тебе все понятно? - спросил Альбера Алукард.  
Тот внимательно внимал каждому его слову. 

Подумать только, он вампир... В его мире таких существ не бывало, а здесь они ведут самую настоящую войну! Наверное, она могла бы быть отличным шансом реализовать несбывшиеся надежды и, может быть, даже смыть позор своего отца... Но, похоже, здесь до этого никому нет дела...

\- Как мне к вам обращаться, сэр?  
\- Ты можешь звать меня Мастер или Хозяин - на твое усмотрение. Но нужно заслужить, чтобы называть меня по имени. Раз тебе все понятно, то Уолтер скоро принесет ужин. Ты поешь, и мы займемся тренировкой, а ты, Серас, можешь идти - тренировать тебя я буду завтра. Позже ты можешь познакомиться поближе с нашим "новобранцем".  
\- Есть, мастер! - отрапортовала она и быстро умчалась из подвала.

Оставшись один на один с истинным носферату, Альбер испытал некоторую неловкость и волнение. Весь внешний вид и манеры мастера говорили о том, что он истинный аристократ. Это немного освежило воспоминания о графе Монте-Кристо. Печально вздохнув, так как изменить уже ничего было нельзя, Альбер столкнулся взглядом с алыми глазами вампира.

\- Ты думаешь о нем, да? Я вижу, он интересная личность. У вас были отношения? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, мастер, я вспоминал о нем. Я бы хотел его увидеть, но ничего уже не изменить. Я теперь вампир, а он...  
\- Ты любил его, - скорее не спрашивая, а утверждая тихо заметил старший вампир. Его любопытство было понятным - еще никому не удавалось скрыть что-либо от его взора. То, чего не понимаешь, всегда вызывает непреодолимое желание во всем разобраться.  
\- Любил... но мои чувства остались безответны, - тихо сказал Альбер, отвернувшись от графа.

Через минуту к ним спустился дворецкий семьи Хеллсинг и принес донорскую кровь для молодого вампира.  
\- Вот ваш ужин, Альбер. А тебе не надо, Алукард? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - лениво ответил вампир. - Я еще сыт после недавней битвы - усмехаясь, добавил он.  
\- Тогда не буду мешать. Приятного вечера, джентльмены, - проговорил дворецкий и ушел.

\- Ангел Смерти, Уолтер, постарел, - протянул Алукард в пустоту, игнорируя немой вопрос в глазах своего подопечного. - Пей. Надеюсь, тебя не придется уговаривать, как Викторию? Ты же не испытываешь отвращения?

Альбер ничего не ответил. Он аккуратно взял пакет со своим "ужином" и чуть приоткрыл его. Сильный аромат столь желанной еды тут же ударил в ноздри, наполняя собой все помещение. Альбер почувствовал изменения у себя во рту - его клыки заострились и очень ощутимо удлинились.   
\- Не удивляйся, со временем ты научишься по желанию прятать их. Если, конечно, захочешь, - сказал Алукард, демонстрируя свою улыбку. Похоже, сам он никогда не маскировал свою вампирскую природу.  
Не долго думая, Альбер начал пить кровь. Отвращения он не испытывал, ведь ему придется научиться всему необходимому, чтобы поскорее оказаться у себя дома.   
\- Кстати, спим мы в гробах. Свой ты найдешь у себя в комнате, можешь не пугаться. Если ты доел, мы можем начинать тренировку.  
С этими словами вампир встал со своего трона и направился на улицу.   
\- Хорошая ночь... луна сегодня особенно прекрасна... В такие ночи я жажду крови, - слова Алукарда сопровождались тихим смехом.  
Альберу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.


	9. Chapter 9

Было совсем темно, только луна слабо освещала окрестности. Все давно спали, стояла полная тишина.   
\- Начнем урок. Альбер, завяжи глаза и приготовься - сейчас я начну нападать на тебя, а ты должен будешь уклоняться от моих атак. Полагайся только на свой слух. Ты должен услышать мои движения и уйти в сторону. Постарайся как следует сосредоточиться, я не собираюсь тебя щадить. В реальной битве тебе никто не даст времени на подготовку, - сказал Алукард, вставая напротив Альбера.   
Повязав на глаза черную повязку, виконту показалось, что он совершенно ослеп - было непривычно не иметь возможности видеть хоть что-нибудь, но теперь он должен постараться обойтись без зрения. Следующее, что он почувствовал - сильный толчок и ощущение полета куда-то в неизвестность. Врезавшись в дерево, Альбер быстро вскочил, несмотря на острую боль в плече. Одной из полезных способностей вампиров оказалась быстрая регенерация - спасибо крови, которую Альбер совсем недавно выпил. Благодаря ей ссадины и вывих быстро затянулись, и юноша снова приготовился к удару.

Тренировка продолжалась несколько часов. Молодой вампир пытался услышать движения своего наставника. Он сильно устал и был уже изрядно потрёпан - Алукард, как и обещал, не щадил своего подопечного:

\- Поднимайся, Альбер! Больше старайся, ты же не кисейная барышня. У тебя есть сила, так воспользуйся ей! Покажи мне, что я не зря дал тебе второй шанс, иначе мне будет легче самому тебя убить, - раздраженно потребовал старший наставник. Уже два часа он тренировал Альбера, но улучшения появились лишь недавно, да и то с переменным успехом. Это начинало выводить вампира из себя:  
\- Еще раз. Полагайся на свою интуицию и внутренние ощущения.  
На этот раз Альбер смог уклониться. Парню удалось различить легкий трепет плаща своего наставника, и это вселило в него новые силы и надежду на то, что у него все получится.   
\- Вижу, у тебя начинает получаться, - заметил наставник. - Что же, думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Продолжим завтра, а сейчас отправляйся в дом и поешь. Это поможет тебе быстрее восстановиться.  
Сказав это, Алукард тихо растворился в ночи, будто его и не было. Доказательством всего происходившего остались лишь усталость и боль в мышцах.

 _"Ничего не поделаешь, мне следует привыкать к этой реальности... Уже невозможно ничего изменить,"_ \- думал Альбер, глядя на яркую луну. Его жизнь круто изменилась, а сейчас исчезли и последние сомнения, что все это не кошмарный сон. И все же эта новая жизнь лучше, чем смерть. Уж лучше быть вампиром, чем трупом.  
Мысли Альбера постоянно возвращались к матери и к еще одному человеку, Эдмону Дантесу. Как распорядится судьба? Увидятся ли они когда-нибудь вновь? Он боялся, что не попадет домой до того, как закончит обучение, и не успеет повидать мать, ведь, по рассказам наставника, человеческая жизнь ничтожно коротка по сравнению с бессмертием вампиров... Альберу было страшно представить, что, вернувшись, он застанет лишь могилу Мерседес. Хотя смог ли бы он рассказать матери обо всем случившемся? Его новый облик лишь причинил бы ей боль. Скорее всего, его уже объявили погибшим... Смешно, он находится в другом, полном всякой нежити мире и даже сам является одной из них...  
В его мире никогда не было вампиров. Все считали их лишь сказками и выдумками. Альбер и сам временами смеялся над всякими россказнями про них, а что теперь? Он сам является представителем этих существ...

Размышляя и предаваясь воспоминаниям, парень направился в дом. Войдя в свою комнату, он увидел приготовленный для него Уолтером черный гроб и новый пакет с кровью. Преодолевая себя, Альбер подошел к гробу и снял с него крышку. Внутри оказалась мягкая обивка и подушка, было весьма просторно.  
Поужинав, виконт забрался в гроб и потянул крышку за собой.  
Ощущения были странные. Связанные с гробами ассоциации вызывали у Альбера весьма неприятные чувства, но, полежав некоторое время, вампир постепенно заснул. Его сон был без сновидений.

Юноша проснулся от громкого стука по крышке. Толкнув ее изнутри, Альбер увидел девушку, которую ему представили как Викторию Серас, первую ученицу его наставника:  
\- Пора вставать! - сказала она, мило улыбнувшись. - Уже скоро вечер, а я хотела с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хорошо...  
Первое, что Альбер сделал, выбравшись из своей новой "постели" - с удовольствием потянулся. Хоть гроб и оказался весьма просторным, мышцы парня слегка болели.  
\- О чем ты хотела поговорить, Виктория? Можно я буду звать тебя по имени? Ты же, вроде, не на много старше меня...  
\- Да, называй. Похоже, ты будешь единственным, кто будет это делать. Сэр Хеллсинг зовет меня по фамилии, а Мастер называет меня слугой или полицейской. Он говорит, что будет называть меня по имени только тогда, когда я это заслужу, но пока это только мечты, - обреченно вздохнула девушка.  
Альбер внимательно ее слушал:  
\- Присаживайся, если хочешь, - поспешно предложил он, не забывая о своих манерах.  
\- Ок, - согласилась она, и села на предложенный стул.   
\- Ты показался мне интересным. Я бы хотела побывать в твоем мире, но пока я тоже обучаюсь. Как твои успехи? Хозяин ничего не сказал об этом, а мне интересно.  
\- Ну, у меня долго ничего не получалось, но потом я все-таки смог уклониться от атаки... Мне показалось, что наставник все равно не был особо мною доволен. Наверное, он ожидал от меня большего... А я слышал, что ты не пьешь кровь. Так разве можно? И еще мне бы хотелось узнать твою историю. Как ты стала вампиром?  
Увидев, что девушка тяжело вздохнула в ответ на его просьбу, Альбер решил, что ей неприятна эта тема, и поспешил оговориться:   
\- Но ты можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь!   
\- Я расскажу,- тихо ответила она.   
Помолчав несколько минут, девушка начала говорить:  
\- Как тебе известно, раньше я работала в полиции. Мне было двадцать два года, я действительно не на много старше тебя. Когда мне было пять лет, моих родителей убили у меня на глазах. После этого я твердо решила стать полицейской. Живя в приюте, быстро учишься самостоятельности и взрослеешь, там каждый сам за себя. После приюта я поступила в академию, отучилась там три года и стала работать в полиции. В отделении работал друг моего отца, поэтому меня приняли. Но все относились ко мне как к обиженному ребенку... В последнее время стало появляться много убийств,и однажды нам поступил вызов...   
На мгновение она замолчала, будто вновь очутилась в своем прошлом:  
\- Нас направили к старой церкви. Когда мы прибыли, то обнаружили множество трупов. Меня отослали за оружием, а, когда я вернулась, мои товарищи очень странно себя вели. Оказалось, что за всем этим стоял вампир-священник. Он хотел убить и меня, но внезапно появился Хозяин. Он уничтожил вампира, но ему пришлось выстрелить сквозь меня, так как меня взяли в заложники. Потом Мастер меня обратил... Вот и вся моя история,- тихо закончила Виктория.

Альбер был шокирован. Он никогда не представлял, что подобное возможно пережить. Отец с матерью растили его в любви, а эта девушка лишилась родителей, будучи совсем ребенком...  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, Серас вспоминала свою жизнь. Альбер тоже невольно размышлял о непростой участи своей собеседницы.

\- Только не надо меня жалеть, - сказала Виктория после долгого молчания. - Я сама сделала свой выбор. Просто я все еще мыслю, как человек, и поэтому пить кровь людей для меня тяжело. Пойдем, нас хочет видеть хозяин, он мысленно передал мне сообщение, - сказала девушка, вставая со стула. - Да, тебе надо поесть.

Алукард ожидал их в кабинете сера Хеллсинг.  
\- У вас есть задание, - сообщила женщина. - В секторе D объявилась пара вампиров, они убивают людей. Вы должны их уничтожить. Альбер, ты присоединишься к остальным. Оружие тебе пока выдавать не будут. Будешь наблюдать за тем, как работает Серас и Алукард. Всем все понятно? Отлично, раз вопросов нет, тогда ступайте.   
И трое вампиров молча вышли из кабинета.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Что ж, Альбер, кое-что ты уже усвоил, но этого недостаточно. Пока ты будешь лишь смотреть, как работаем мы с полицейской, - поучительно сказал Алукард, выходя быстрым шагом на улицу. - Внимательно следи за нашими действиями и за поведением наших врагов. Ты увидишь, как их глаза загорятся от ощущения победы и померкнут от страха. Разве это не прекрасно - заставить их почувствовать свое ничтожное превосходство, которое сменится глубочайшим ужасом? - тихо рассмеялся мужчина. Со стороны казалось, что Алукард наслаждается производимым на подопечных впечатлением.   
За то недолгое время, что Альбер успел провести под наставничеством вампира, он успел понять, что его наставник довольно жестокий и жесткий, но несмотря на это, он все же беспокоится о своих подчиненных.   
Через час они добрались до назначенного места.

В секторе D царила весьма мрачная атмосфера: казалось, что здесь так и витал запах смерти. На улицах, по которым они проходили, стояла неестественная тишина. Людей совершенно не было, повсюду валялись лишь обрывки одежды. По земле растекались лужи крови, тут и там валялись чьи-то останки. Эта картина была столь ужасной, что у Альбера мелькнуло желание поскорее убраться отсюда, но он заставил себя следовать за Алукардом и Серас. 

\- Чувствуете, как они наблюдают за нами? Следят за каждым нашим шагом? - тихо сказал наставник. Внезапно он остановился. - Полицейская, возьми на себя девчонку, а я займусь парнем. Я надеялся на сильных противников, а это оказались всего лишь мелкие отморозки. Идем, Альбер, он уже близко.

Серас отправилась выполнять задание, а Альбер с Алукардом зашли в какое-то темное помещение. Единственная тусклая лампа временами мигала, но они смогли прекрасно разглядеть, что все стены были покрыты кровавыми разводами, а в углу лежали человеческие останки. Рядом с трупом лежала чаша и нож. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь проводился какой-то жуткий ритуал. 

\- Приготовься.

Пол позади них тихо скрипнул. Резко обернувшись, они увидели молодого парня с автоматом в окровавленных руках и наглой ухмылкой на лице:  
\- Я вижу, у меня гости, - протянул он скучающим голосом. - Не желаете ли присоединиться? - он указал на останки, валявшиеся в углу. - Думаю, вы тоже скоро станете этим! - он громко расхохотался.

\- Ты всего лишь грязь под моими ногами, мусор. Жалкий вампир, желающий жить вечно. Ты пил кровь женщин и детей, у тебя нет гордости истинного вампира. Ты недостоин бессмертия! - громко сказал Алукард с отвращением на лице.

\- И ты мне помешаешь? Да кто ты такой?! - злобно прорычал вампир. - Хотя мне плевать, кто ты, я все равно убью и тебя, и твоего дружка, - он направил автомат на Алукарда и снова засмеялся.

\- Мое имя Алукард, - тихо сказал мужчина,- и ты мне не помеха. 

В ответ на это молодой вампир нажал на курок, и автоматная очередь прошила тело Алукарда. Он стрелял в него несколько нескончаемых секунд - пули разрывали не только одежду, но и плоть мужчины. Алукард рухнул на пол и начал заливать его своей кровью. Он уже не подавал признаков жизни.

Альбер, наблюдавший за происходящим, испытал самый неподдельный ужас за своего наставника и за свою жизнь. Он не мог поверить, что Алукард мертв.

\- Нет, ты слышал? Я ему не помеха! - рассмеялся мальчишка - Да он всего лишь жалкий вампиришка, возомнивший себя не пойми кем! Как легко я с ним расправился! Теперь твоя очередь! - он перешагнул через лежащего на полу вампира и направил оружие на Альбера. - Можешь молить меня о пощаде, но я все равно прикончу тебя. Ты, как я вижу, еще больший слабак, и быстро отправишься вслед за ним,- он махнул рукой себе за спину.

Вампир надвигался на Альбера и не видел, что происходит у него за спиной.   
Тем временем кровь, что вытекла из распластавшегося на полу Алукарда, начала всасываться обратно в тело. Насквозь прошитая автоматной очередью плоть начала восстанавливаться с невероятной скоростью. Даже одежда приняла свой первоначальный вид. Казалось, она была одним целым с самим Алукардом. Миг, и наставник Альбера вновь оказался цел и невредим, возвысившись за спиной у мальчишки. 

Тихий смех, сменившийся громким хохотом, наполнил помещение. Вампир с автоматом резко обернулся и с ужасом уставился на Алукарда. В тусклом свете лампы Мастер напоминал демона: его алый плащ развевался, переливаясь всеми кровавыми оттенками, будто состоял из крови своего хозяина. Длинные волосы разметались, а лицо потеряло четкие очертания. Лишь глаза вампира продолжали гореть ярким алым светом, весь его облик выражал мощь и величие истинного вампира. Раздавшийся смех не предвещал ничего хорошего неудавшемуся убийце: 

\- Ты думал, что убил меня, мальчишка? - мгновение, и Алукард уже стоял перед носом трясущегося от страха вампира. Вампир даже не использовал свое оружие.- Жаль тратить на тебя патроны. Я покажу тебе свою силу! - и он со сверхзвуковой скоростью вонзил руку в грудь вампира и без труда вырвал его сердце. Через секунду тот упал замертво. 

\- И он еще считал себя носферату... - хмыкнул Алукард, - одним словом, мусор.   
Вампир повернулся к перекошенному Альберу и возвестил:   
\- Ты видел, как я уничтожил его. Он не представлял для меня никакой угрозы. Жаль, что такой ничтожный вампир удостоился такой чести - быть убитым мной. Надеюсь, ты вынес для себя урок. А теперь пора возвращаться, потому что полицейская уже закончила и ждет нас. Все вопросы ты сможешь задать потом, когда мы вернемся в особняк. Идем, - развернувшись, вампир направился к выходу.

***

По возвращении домой Алукард отчитался перед Интегрой о проделанной работе и направился к себе в подвал. Поев, Серас и Альбер тоже пошли к себе - им нужно было выспаться, хотя на горизонте уже забрезжил рассвет. 

Альбер лег в гроб и стал размышлять о том, чему стал свидетелем. Алукард, его наставник, голыми руками уничтожил того вампира! Это было невероятно. Хоть Альбер и представлял себе силу вампира, но все-таки без труда пробить рукой чужое тело и вырвать сердце казалось ужасающим. Альбер думал, что убить таких существ можно лишь с помощью особого оружия, но Алукард и вовсе не использовал никакого оружия.Значит, можно обойтись и без него. Эти твари убивают людей, пьют их кровь - в них не осталось ничего святого. Они сполна заслуживают уготованной им участи: смерть от рук таких же вампиров... Сегодня Альбер впервые видел одну из таких тварей. На миг в нем проснулась жалость, но, увидев, как тот безжалостно и с наслаждением стрелял в Алукарда, Альбер удостоверился, что убийца заслуживал самой жестокой расправы. Такие, как этот вампир, не имеют права существовать. И когда Альбер будет достаточно натренирован, он присоединится к Алукарду и Виктории. Ему хотелось тренироваться гораздо больше, чтобы поскорее достичь такого же мастерства, как у Алукарда. Теперь он будет внимать каждому слову своего наставника и всеми силами развиваться дальше. Теперь Альбера несколько удивляло то, что Серас так невнимательна к наставлениям Мастера, но на ее примере он собирается избежать подобных ошибок. От наставника он уже слышал о множестве вампирских способностей, которые позволяют значительно превзойти обычных вампиров. Своя звероформа, превращение в туман или летучих мышей, трансформация конечностей, позволяющих летать, перемещение на большие расстояния, прохождение через твёрдые предметы - все это казалось невероятным, но теперь, убедившись во всем собственными глазами, Альберу очень захотелось достичь этих результатов. Не только для того чтобы убивать нежить, но и затем, чтобы его наставник был доволен им. Альберу не терпелось приступить к тренировкам, но он не заметил, как крепко заснул. Ему снился родной мир - крепко обнимающая его мать и граф Монте-Кристо, стоящий рядом и улыбающийся. Его рука мягко сжимала плечо Альбера, как бы выражая свою поддержку и любовь.


	11. Chapter 11

Мерседес, одетая во все черное, в одиночестве стояла напротив могилы сына.  
Похороны состоялись только вчера. Эти ужасные дни сильно ее подкосили. Ее глаза, которые раньше были яркими и блестящими, сейчас стали безжизненны и полны боли; волосы, некогда темные, разбавились сединой, а лицо было бледным и заплаканным. Все эти перемены произошли с женщиной буквально за несколько дней. Ей до сих пор казалось, что это неправда: ее единственный сын не мертв, а находится где-то поблизости, совсем рядом. Но все-таки это произошло. После стольких лет лжи и обмана ее покойного мужа она потеряла единственного человека, которого любила. Альбер был для нее всем, а теперь его нет. Не было даже его тела, чтобы попрощаться, полиция так и не нашла его. Мерседес осталась совсем одна в этом мире, и теперь ей совершенно не от кого ждать помощи. Жестокие люди, что ее окружали, никогда и ничем ей не помогут, боясь запятнать себя общением с ней. Вчера она ненароком услышала, как кто-то сказал, что, возможно, даже к лучшему, что ее сын погиб.  
Постояв еще немного, она направилась домой.

***

Для Альбера незаметно пролетело пятнадцать лет. Ежедневные тренировки с Алукардом, постоянные задания от госпожи Хеллсинг, саморазвитие — все это наложило определенный отпечаток на его личность. Теперь он мало чем напоминал того неопытного мальчишку, которым был в самом начале своей новой «нежизни». Научившись изменять свою внешность, как и его наставник, Альбер заметно прибавил в весе, увеличился в росте и обзавелся мышцами. Находясь долгое время в таком облике, он настолько с ним слился, что мог его не изменять. Теперь на вид ему можно было дать около двадцати пяти лет, и из хрупкого юноши он превратился в молодого, хорошо сложенного мужчину.  
Результаты его тренировок сильно впечатляли Алукарда. Он не ожидал, что Альбер сможет стать истинным носферату за такое короткое время. Этот факт, несомненно, радовал. Редко, когда ему попадались способные подопечные. Альбер, в отличии от Серас, которая до сих пор еще не все освоила, сразу стал следовать наставлениям Алукарда. И их упорные тренировки, после которых Альбер приползал к себе еле живым, дали отличные результаты. Всего через полгода Альбера стали брать на вызовы, где он сумел показать, чему научился. Совершенно не церемонясь со своими врагами, Альбер вырывал им сердца, стрелял из своего нового пистолета серебреными пулями и не испытывал к жертвам никакой жалости. Теперь пришла очередь Алукарда стоять в стороне и наблюдать за плодами их совместных усилий. В его голову пришло воспоминание десятилетней давности, где Альбер, еще не раскрыв весь свой потенциал, в первый раз расправился с вампиром.

_POV Алукарда:_

_В один из вечеров Интегра направила нас на место, где, по докладу сослуживцев, находились упыри. Уничтожить их — простое задание.  
— Альбер, сегодня это будет твоей работой. Я буду простым наблюдателем. Покажешь, что ты усвоил.  
Говоря ему о своих намерениях, я пристально наблюдал за своим подопечным. Альбер ничем не выказал своей заинтересованности, но я смог уловить в его глазах мимолетное торжество. Он довольно неплохо освоил чтение мыслей и уже способен мне сопротивляться. Конечно же, я знаю, что он тренируется в одиночку, без меня, и это лишь плюс ему. Сегодня увидим, чего он достиг. Не думаю, что ему достанутся простые упыри. С ними обязательно должен быть их хозяин.  
— Хорошо, мастер. Когда отправляемся?  
— Прямо сейчас. Полицейскую не берем.  
И мы отправились к назначенному месту.  
Прибыв в какую-то заброшенную деревеньку, мы двинулись вглубь местности.  
Со стороны казалось, что сюда явились два сверхсущества, чтобы покарать нечестивцев, но так как людей совершенно не было, оценить наше появление было некому.  
— Альбер, дальше ступай сам. Это будет своего рода экзамен. Я буду наблюдать за тобой, — тихо сказал я и растворился в пространстве. Вижу, мой подопечный не удивлен. Альбер внимательно посмотрел в мою сторону, но без особого удивления. Значит, я прав, и он уже может меня чувствовать на интуитивном уровне. Отлично, думаю, я смогу поразвлечься.  
Наблюдая за удаляющимся мальчишкой, я начал сканировать окружающую нас местность. Есть, вот они. Чувствую присутствие упырей. Затаились._

***

_Альбер вышел к темному переулку и почувствовал приближение своей цели. Впереди замаячили упыри. Они бездумно тащились на своих искалеченных конечностях, с явно примитивной целью поживиться кем-то, кто еще не был сожран в этой деревне._

_POV Альбера:_

_Покажем Алукарду, чему я научился.  
Я достаю свою огромный пистолет с уже заряженными обоймами и неторопливо иду навстречу своим жертвам. Примитивные упыри, что с них взять — всего лишь бесполезное пушечное мясо. Странно, что мне устроили экзамен именно этим. Снимаю с предохранителя и начинаю расстреливать мертвецов. Используя сверхскорость, я буквально за несколько минут уничтожил их всех, даже не считая, сколько их было. Оставил одного… Стоит и пялится на меня своими пустыми глазами. Явно не соображает, что и его скоро не станет. Подхожу и просто пробиваю ему грудь насквозь, как когда-то это сделал наставник. Странное ощущение. Но не хочу здесь задерживаться. Кровь этих мертвецов явно не источает аромата.  
Да, за эти года, прожитые под присмотром Алукарда, сера Хеллсинг, мое восприятие полностью изменилось. Кровь, что когда-то меня пугала, теперь постоянно присутствует в моей, так сказать, жизни. Перед глазами мелькнули воспоминания той казни, где был помилован Пеппино. Граф тогда заставил меня смотреть на казнь другого приговоренного к гильотине. Смотреть на это было ужасно и даже отвратительно. Тогда я не понимал, что завораживающего находил Монте-Кристо в этом зрелище, но теперь и я проникся. За какие-то пять лет я так кардинально изменился… Видимо, бытие вампиром сделало меня жестче и даже более жестоким. _

***

_Услышав шаги за спиной, я резко обернулся. Передо мной стоял незнакомец, и это явно был не Алукард. По виду он напоминал священника в грязной сутане и с алыми, горящими злобой глазами.  
— Урод, ты кто такой?! Ты уничтожил моих упырей, тварь! — злобно прошипел он. — Я убью тебя…  
Я не дал ему закончить, подлетел к нему, схватил за горло и опрокинул на спину, сильно вжимая в землю. В мыслях вспомнился разговор с Серас — о том, при каких обстоятельствах ее обратили. Во мне вспыхнул сильный гнев на этого отброса:  
— Ты мусор, мое имя тебе ничего не даст, но своим существованием ты оскверняешь меня и моего наставника! — с яростью проговорил я.  
Вампир бешено вытаращил глаза. Он силился вырваться из моего захвата, но у него ничего не вышло. Не церемонясь, я пробил ему грудь и вырвал сердце. Тот умер мгновенно, заливая землю своей отвратительной кровью.  
За спиной раздался смех. Я обернулся. Мастер стоял неподалеку и аплодировал.  
— Неплохо, Альбер, совсем неплохо, — сказал он, перестав смеяться. — Это и было истинным твоим испытанием. И ты справился. За пять лет ты многому научился, а главное — безжалостности к своим врагам. Я видел, как ты убил этого вампира. Когда ты вырывал ему сердце, в твоих глазах было наслаждение. Прими мои искренние поздравления!  
— Да, наставник, за это время я стал совершенно другим. Раньше все это вызвало бы во мне ужас и отвращение. Сейчас же я испытываю радость, очищая землю от этих отбросов. Еще в начале этого пути я испытывал некое подобие жалости к ним, но не сейчас. Они заслуживают этого. Я понял значение слова «носферату».  
— Я рад, очень рад. Из тебя выйдет отличный носферату. Раз ты закончил, пора отправляться обратно. Сэр Хеллсинг уже, наверное, беспокоится. Идем.  
Через час мы добрались до поместья. Алукард направился к кабинету Интегры, и, по своему обыкновению, прошел сквозь дверь. Я направился в свою комнату. Не мешало бы и отдохнуть — скоро рассвет, а этот ночной экзамен утомил меня. Но не физически, а только морально.  
Закрывшись в гробу, я быстро заснул._

***

С того случая прошло уже десять лет. Многое изменилось за это время. Интегра из двадцатилетней девушки превратилась в женщину, но не стала от этого мягче. Характер — это врожденное. Все вместе они пережили войну с организацией «Миллениум». И к их немалому удивлению, Ватикан решил им помочь. Возможно, именно благодаря этому удалось избежать больших жертв. Странно, но их вечный противник Александр Андерсон смог вполне мирно сосуществовать с Алукардом. Сколько они ни пытались уничтожить друг друга, у них ничего так и не вышло. Их объединение стало козырным тузом против майора и его прихвостней. Один святой отец стоил целого отряда, да и его способности к регенерации сильно помогали. Теперь у короля нежити появился достойный противник в шахматах, и они частенько разыгрывали партии, разговаривая о чем-то или просто молчали.

После того как Альбер спас Интегру, Алукард дал ему выпить своей крови и разрешил звать по имени. За прошедшее время Альбер и Серас многого достигли, и юный вампир смог стать истинным носферату. Теперь он думал лишь о том, как бы вернуться обратно в свой родной мир. Эти мысли и улавливал Алукард в последнее время.


	12. Chapter 12

В мире Альбера, в непроглядном космосе, рассекая пространство яркими огнями, летел корабль. Внутри находилось двое людей: помощник Бертуччо и его бессменный господин, граф Монте-Кристо. Бертуччо стоял на мостике и смотрел в космические просторы.   
\- Бертуччо, летим на Землю,- приказал граф, сидевший в капитанском кресле.  
\- Я устал от путешествий. Вот уже пятнадцать лет, как мы с тобой разъезжаем по разным мирам. Как ни странно, но я соскучился по родным местам. Что ни говори, а на Земле все же лучше.   
\- Господин граф, а как же планета Гирей? Вам не понравились те замечательные пейзажи? - поинтересовался слуга.  
\- Понравились... Оранжевое небо, запах яблок, витающий в воздухе, алая трава, голубые воды... Конечно же, понравилось. Но... Дело не в этом,- ответил граф, глядя на Бертуччо. - Ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
Мужчина вздохнул:   
\- За все это время я так и не смог забыть этого юношу. Даже путешествуя с тобой по разным уголкам галактики, я никогда не мог полностью отдаться новым ощущениям. Какой-то частью своих мыслей я всегда думаю о нем. Знаешь, Бертуччо, временами на меня накатывает беспокойство. Я переживаю, не случилось ли с ним что-нибудь за мое отсутствие...   
\- Не переживайте, господин. Скоро мы будем дома. Хорошо, что вы не продали ваш особняк на Елисейских Полях. Нам есть, где остановиться. Как только мы прибудем, вы все узнаете. Я уверен, у них все хорошо,- ободряюще проговорил управляющий.   
\- Надеюсь, - тихо прошептал граф, крепко сжимая пальцами подлокотники кресла. - Надеюсь.

В отличие от своего слуги, за минувшие пятнадцать лет граф нисколько не изменился. Бертуччо постарел и был теперь уже не так резв, как раньше. Сейчас ему было около пятидесяти лет. Его хозяин, Эдмон Дантес, остался в том возрасте, в каком его последний раз видел Альбер. Благодаря поглощенной силе Ганкуцуо, жизненные процессы его организма остановились. Граф Монте-Кристо не только остался молодым, но и сохранил моментальную регенерацию тканей. Сейчас это был все тот же тридцатилетний молодой мужчина. Только волосы стали длиннее.   
Где бы он ни появлялся, люди непременно окружали его и его богатства. Граф притягивал их своей аурой, харизмой и незабываемой внешностью, словно магнитом. Таинственный незнакомец с голубой кожей и состоянием в тонны золота - благоговейный шепот сопровождал его всюду. Но именно из-за чрезмерного внимания он старался не задерживаться долго на одном месте и продолжал переезжать с планеты на планету. 

Как-то раз, когда они остановились на планете Зеро, граф подвергся нападению.   
В тот вечер он решил прогуляться без сопровождения Бертуччо, хотя уже было довольно поздно. Неторопливо идя по улице, он услышал грубый мужской голос:   
\- Давай сюда деньги и останешься жив! - потребовал незнакомец, сжимая в руках раскрытый нож. Посчитав, что этот аристократ, как и было велено, отдаст все, лишь бы остаться в живых, грабитель быстро приблизился к графу. Но Дантес не только не выполнил "приказ", он все так же оставался стоять и не произнес ни слова. Его бездействие разозлило нападающего:  
\- Ты сам напросился, раз не понял по-хорошему! - сказав это, мужчина молниеносно вонзил свой нож по самую рукоятку в сердце Дантеса, ожидая, что тот упадет замертво, и тогда уж никто не помешает ограбить его. Но этого не произошло. К ужасу нападавшего, Монте-Кристо спокойно пошел на него с ножом в сердце:   
\- Зря ты напал на меня. Я не хотел этого делать, но теперь мне придется заставить тебя молчать, - тихо проговорил граф. Он схватил грабителя за горло одной рукой и без видимых усилий поднял над землей.- Если я отпущу тебя, ты расскажешь обо мне, а я этого не хочу. Придется кое-что сделать, - граф медленно вытащил нож из своей груди. Приблизив мужчину к своему лицу, Монте-Кристо посмотрел в его полные ужаса глаза. От страха превратившийся в жертву бандит не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Забудь все, что ты видел здесь и сейчас,- медленно проговорил граф, пристально глядя в глаза нападавшего. Его зрачки на мгновение расширились. Приказ графа заставил мужчину забыть события последних минут. Грабитель, находившийся под воздействием гипноза, потерял сознание. Дантес разжал пальцы, и человек упал к его ногам.  
\- Неудачное ограбление. Не на того нарвался, - хмыкнул граф и бросил нож рядом с бессознательным телом. 

_"Хм, сила Ганкуцуо многогранна. Если бы не она, я бы мгновенно погиб из-за этого ножа,"_ \- подумал мужчина. В отеле его встретил Бертуччо. Увидев кровь на рубашке господина, он тут же бросился к нему:  
\- Граф, что случилось? Вы ранены?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, всего лишь нарвался на грабителя. Он хотел поживиться легкой добычей, а, когда я не отдал деньги, он засадил мне нож в сердце.   
\- Но вы живы?!  
\- Да, я даже не ранен. Пришлось заставить его забыть обо мне, иначе он рассказал бы об этом. Мне не нужны лишние проблемы, я и так привлекаю к себе излишнее внимание.

Теперь, вспоминая подобные случаи, мужчина сильно волновался. Ему хотелось встретиться с Альбером, извиниться за свои слова, что когда-то так жестоко ранили юношу. После стольких лет разлуки граф продолжал любить Альбера и корил себя за то, что заставил себя отпустить молодого человека. Неизвестно, как сложилась судьба Альбера: женился ли он, есть ли у него дети? И что стало с Мерседес? Эти вопросы не давали мужчине спокойно ждать прибытия на Землю.

***

Через несколько часов Граф Монте-Кристо переступил порог своего поместья.   
Вся мебель в особняке была покрыта толстым слоем пыли. Все осталось так же, как и перед его отъездом.   
\- Господин, сейчас еще не так поздно. Позвольте, я возьмусь за уборку, а после приготовлю для вас ужин? - предложил Бертуччо.  
\- Хорошо, ты можешь приступать. Но я не голоден. Лучше поскорее избавься от пыли, а то здесь дышать нечем.   
Бертуччо с поклоном удалился.

Осмотрев поместье, граф решил прогуляться. По пути ему не встретился никто из знакомых, и Дантес решил навестить могилу отца. Ноги быстро привели его на старое кладбище.  
Луи Дантес. Его горячо любимый отец. Жаль, что все так сложилось в их жизнях. В юности Эдмон проводил с ним так мало времени, постоянно пропадая в море. Он старался заработать денег, чтобы они могли безбедно жить, но, увы, все сложилось совсем по-другому...   
Постояв еще немного, мужчина захотел навестить и своего некогда живого врага, которого он собственноручно убил. Фернан Мондего, жалкий предатель, виновник всего того, что случилось пятнадцать лет назад. Тогда, перед своим отъездом, Дантес стоял на его могиле и улыбался, даже не пытаясь скрыть торжество. Сейчас же он не испытывал ничего.  
Теперь он стоял тут и размышлял, какой могла быть его судьба, поступи Фернан по другому.   
Вдруг он услышал шаги позади себя. Обернувшись, граф увидел незнакомого старичка.   
\- Вы, верно, были другом этого человека, ваше сиятельство? - сказал тот, окидывая взглядом одеяние господина.  
\- Вот уже несколько лет никто не приходит на его могилу, и мне приходится расчищать ее от порослей. Я здесь работаю, охраняю и слежу за порядком.  
\- Я не друг этого человека, просто когда-то знал его. Вы говорите, никто сюда не приходит? - поинтересовался граф.  
\- Да, совсем никого. Возможно, потому, что некому... Можете пройти прямо, там вы кое-что увидите. Возможно, это и есть причина,- посоветовал старик, махнув рукой куда-то вперед.

 _"Странно, а как же Мерседес или Альбер? Может, они уехали отсюда?"_ \- подумал граф.

\- Говорите, прямо?  
\- Да-да, вы увидите,- подтвердил старик и развернувшись, медленно пошел в обратную сторону.   
Пройдя мимо чьих-то могил, Дантес увидел две отгороженные от остальных. Не разглядев имен, он подошел поближе.

Теперь прочитать имена не составило для графа большого труда.

Альбер де Морсер.

Мерседес де Морсер.

\- Этого не может быть!!! - мужчина кинулся к надгробиям. - Невозможно!!!   
Они оба мертвы, и, судя по датам, Альбер не прожил и месяца после его отъезда, а мать умерла через год.   
\- Боже, это моя вина...! - прохрипел мужчина, стараясь подавить подступившие рыдания. - Я не должен был уезжать!  
Граф опустился на колени перед двумя могилами и обхватил лицо руками. В это было трудно поверить. Его мальчик мертв.  
\- Я покинул его, оставил одного! Теперь его нет! - шептал Дантес. Он не выдержал, и слезы, вперемешку с рыданиями, покатились из его глаз. Боль, сковавшая сердце, не позволяла ему встать с колен. Сейчас он весь казался себе сгустком боли. Не веря в действительность, он медленно встал и, шатаясь, направился в сторону ушедшего сторожа. Казалось невозможным взять себя в руки - на лице безразличие, а в душе ураган из боли и ужаса. С трудом нацепив на себя маску спокойствия, граф приблизился к старику:   
\- Вы не могли бы мне рассказать о тех двух могилах, сэр? - тихо попросил он.  
\- Ну, раз вы просите, я расскажу все, что знаю.


	13. Chapter 13

...- Все произошло лет 15 назад. У этой семьи была черная череда событий,- начал старик:   
\- Сначала произошел громкий скандал, касающийся того человека, на чьей могиле вы стояли поначалу. Оказалось, что он был предателем и убийцей, а его титул графа был вообще не настоящий. Его разоблачили - говорят, это сделал какой-то аристократ, который смог вывести его на чистую воду...  
\- Простите, но не могли бы вы рассказать мне о его семье: жене и сыне? - прервал старика граф, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. Дантеса не интересовала история разоблачения Мондего, главным действующим лицом которой был он сам.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Так... Значит, сын его умер где-то через неделю после него... Говорят, он собирался уехать на учебу, но так и не уехал. Он пропал вечером того дня, на который был назначен отъезд. С тех пор его никто не видел. Полиция смогла обнаружить на дороге только огромное количество крови. Экспертиза показала, что кровь принадлежала этому юноше. Расследование объявило, что на парня напало животное. Зверь, вероятно, вышел из леса, и напал на путника. Тело так и не было обнаружено, поэтому на похоронах в гроб положили только личные вещи погибшего, - старик на мгновение прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Монте-Кристо, слушавший его повествование, испытывал ужасное чувство потери единственного дорогого ему человека. Сейчас ему вспомнились последние слова Альбера: "Больше вы меня никогда не увидите". Они оказались пророческими.  
Граф отвернулся от молчавшего старика, чтобы скрыть гримасу боли, появившуюся на лице. С трудом вернув себе спокойное выражение, он снова обернулся к собеседнику.  
\- Его мать скончалась где-то через год, не смогла пережить смерть своего единственного сына. Говорят, она умерла в одиночестве. На похоронах было мало людей - после скандала с ней мало кто общался. Вот такая печальная история, господин... - закончил сторож:  
\- Теперь только я вот, охраняю, да убираюсь здесь, слежу за порядком. Больше некому. Сюда, к ним, практически никто не приходит, только редкие знакомые. И вы...  
\- Спасибо за рассказ,- тихо сказал граф, сдерживая дрожь в голосе. Он протянул купюру старику:   
\- Возьмите. Это благодарность в ответ на мою просьбу.  
\- Нет, что вы! Я не возьму. Я лишь рассказал вам правду.  
\- Ну, тогда возьмите за то, что следите за порядком... - он вложил деньги в руки старика.  
\- Спасибо, ваше сиятельство. Вы очень добры.  
\- До свидания,- попрощался Дантес, и развернувшись, направился домой.

***

За время, что граф отсутствовал, Бертуччо привел поместье в порядок: убрал пыль с мебели, приготовил обед для хозяина и теперь ожидал его возвращения. Услыхав звук открывшейся двери, он обернулся. Граф Монте-Кристо, пошатываясь и держась за дверную ручку, тяжело переступил порог.  
\- Они оба мертвы... - хрипло произнес он.   
Бертуччо вздрогнул и кинулся к господину, чтобы поддержать его.  
\- Боже мой, как же это произошло? - пораженно спросил побледневший управляющий.   
Монте-Кристо нетвердой походкой добрался до кресла и опустился в него.  
\- После моего отъезда, через неделю, погиб Альбер. Я был на кладбище. Здешний сторож поведал мне об их гибели. На Альбера напало животное. Его тело так и не нашли, а после похорон, примерно через год, умерла и Мерседес... от горя... - печально сказал граф.  
Бертуччо молчал, не зная, как утешить господина.   
\- Я пойду к себе... - тихо сказал Дантес после долгого молчания.

  
***

Войдя к себе, граф подошел к бару из темного дерева и достал бутылку виски. Наполнив бокал дрожащими руками, он судорожно вцепился пальцами в ручку бара и быстро осушил сосуд до дна.   
Теперь, когда он узнал правду о жизни Альбера и Мерседес, граф винил только себя.  
Он налил себе еще виски, но так и не прикоснулся к бокалу. Резко развернувшись, Монте-Кристо с какой-то отчаянной злостью швырнул стакан в стену. По богатой отделке скатились осколки с каплями алкоголя.   
Подойдя к своей кровати, граф упал на колени и обхватил голову руками. Из груди рвались рыдания, и чтобы Бертуччо не услышал их, Дантес вцепился зубами в собственную руку.   
_"Мертвы, они оба... Вместе с врагами, и все из-за меня! Если бы я не уехал, если бы я не отверг Альбера...! Мы могли быть счастливы!! А теперь его нет... Подумать только, его не стало всего через неделю!! Я не смог его защитить, испугался своих чувств, прогнал мальчика, и что теперь?! Что мне делать?! Как бы я хотел умереть, но даже этого я не могу! Я проклят с рождения...!"_ \- думал он. Граф очнулся от своих горестных мыслей только когда почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Оказалось, он прокусил свою руку до крови, и теперь заторможенно смотрел, как рана на ней быстро затягивается.  
Проклиная себя, Дантес забрался в постель, почувствовав усталость не столь физическую, сколь моральную. Через некоторое время он уснул, так и не услышав тихих шагов управляющего, который пришел убрать осколки. Перед уходом Бертуччо еще немного постоял у изголовья своего господина, размышляя о его жестокой судьбе.

***

...- Альбер, я уже несколько недель улавливаю твои мысли, хоть ты и отлично их маскируешь... - проговорил Алукард, пристально смотря на своего собеседника:  
\- Ты хочешь вернуться в свой родной мир - продолжил он, даже не спрашивая, а утверждая.  
\- Алукард, еще в начале моего обучения ты обещал, что как только я стану истинным носферату, ты вернешь меня обратно - ответил Альбер, сидевший напротив старшего вампира.

За прошедшие годы они довольно сблизились. Альбер был хорошим расказчиком и слушателем. Он поведал Алукарду о своем мире то, чего не сказал в присутствии Интегры, а Алукард рассказал ему историю своей жизни. И хотя теперь, когда Альбер перестал быть таким, как Серас - сильно зависимым от своего наставника, - он все еще оставался его подопечным, но теперь они были почти равны во всех своих способностях. 

\- Да, я верну тебя обратно. Но, быть может, ты захочешь остаться здесь? Без тебя будет скучно, ты смог развеять мою скуку. Но я догадываюсь, что твои чувства к тому человеку не утихли, ведь так?  
\- Ты прав, чувства не утихли. Но я повзрослел, и теперь могу не так ярко выражать их. Сейчас мне кажется, что я вообще не испытываю никаких чувств...  
\- Не переживай, испытываешь. Просто на тебя влияет твоя вампирских сущность - вопреки стереотипам, мы, вампиры, очень чувствительны. Просто у нас это выражено гораздо меньше, чем у людей. Когда вернешься, сможешь это ощутить. Раз ты не передумал, то... Есть кое-что, чему я тебя не учил. Это перемещение по мирам. Помнишь, как я оказался в твоем? - спокойно спросил вампир. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Альбер уходил, но что поделать - пришло время держать свое обещание.  
\- То есть, я тоже смогу так? - оживился Альбер.   
\- Сможешь, и это не так трудно, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Ты просто должен сосредоточиться на том месте, где хочешь оказаться. Это похоже на наше обычное перемещение, коим ты вполне успешно владеешь. Необходимо на ментальном уровне прочувствовать местность, и ты сможешь переместиться не только в свой мир, но и в любой другой.  
\- Отлично. Когда я могу возвращаться? - обрадовался молодой вампир.  
\- Да хоть сегодня. Только не забывай, ты - вампир, а в твоем мире их нет. Старайся не афишировать свое происхождение. Можешь не волноваться - твою излишнюю бледность уж точно не будут связывать с вампиризмом. Судя по твоим рассказам, люди твоего мира не верят в наше существование. И еще - прошло уже пятнадцать лет, а ты выглядишь совсем молодо. Это будет несколько странным, не находишь?  
Сидящий напротив Алукарда Альбер весело ухмыльнулся. Алукард заметил, что черты его лица постепенно изменяются, а волосы удлиняются. Теперь перед ним сидел Альбер, но его внешность стала полностью соответствовать его возрасту.  
Алукард похлопал:  
\- Молодец. Все-таки из тебя вышел отличный носферату... - и он засмеялся.  
\- Ты прав. Возможно, так даже к лучшему. Я до сих пор помню, каким бесхарактерным был раньше. Теперь я совсем другой... - он замолчал.  
После недолгой паузы Алукард продолжил говорить:   
\- Когда вернешься, будь готов к человеческим смертям. Ты говорил, у тебя осталась мать, и кто-то из друзей? Вероятно, тебя посчитали мертвым, и твоя мать могла не пережить этого.   
\- Я уже подготовил себя к этому. Да, скорее всего ее нет в живых. Не знаю, может это кощунство - говорить так о матери, но столько лет вдали от дома отдалили меня от нормальных родственных отношений.   
\- Хм, а что на счет Монте-Кристо? Не переживаешь? Он наверняка уже не молод, и тоже мог умереть? - поинтересовался носферату.  
\- За него я не переживаю, он не совсем обычные человек... - несколько смутился Альбер, ведь он так и не рассказал Алукарду правду о графе.   
\- Значит, все-таки не обычный человек, да? - Алукард расхохотался:  
\- Ты меня удивляешь! Даже сейчас у тебя есть, чем удивить. Не забыл мое желание сразиться с ним? Не обычный...  
\- Да, и старость ему не грозит. Возможно, я еще вернусь сюда, раз могу перемещаться по мирам.   
\- Ты возобновишь с ним отношения? Он же тебя отверг?  
\- Ну, сейчас многое изменилось, я повзрослел, и...  
\- Быть может, я еще сражусь с ним... - мечтательно протянул Алукард, после чего добавил:  
\- Если тебе понадобится моя помощь, то сосредоточься на мне, и сможешь мысленно со мной связаться.  
\- Теперь мне остается придумать чудесную историю своего возвращения с "того света",- произнес Альбер, глядя на Алукарда.  
\- Ну так иди и придумывай - у тебя еще есть время до вечера.

Послушавшись, Альбер отправился к себе - собирать вещи и придумывать историю.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Вещей у меня не так уж и много, возьму самое необходимое,"_ \- решил Альбер, роясь в шкафу вот уже второй час. Он стоял спиной к двери, но без труда почувствовал присутствие Алукарда.  
\- Я вам еще не надоел?   
\- Вижу, ты уже собрался, - Алукард проигнорировал вопрос Альбера. - Смотрю, тебе понравился мой стиль одежды? - продолжил он, смеясь.   
Действительно, Альбер выглядел внушающе: высокий рост, длинные волосы, черный длинный плащ, такого же цвета рубашка, только без галстука, и высокие сапоги на толстой подошве.  
\- Да, так я выгляжу несколько устрашающе, - заметил Альбер, с улыбкой смотря на старшего носферату.  
\- Но я что-то не вижу шляпы и очков? - продолжил дразнить его Алукард.  
\- Ну, должно же быть у нас какое-то различие. Хотя в очках есть толк, они отлично скрывают цвет глаз. Но, думаю, мне они мне не нужны - я и так неплохо маскируюсь под человека.  
\- Верно, в тебе почти невозможно разглядеть сына ночи. Моя работа, - похвалился вампир, глядя на чемодан.  
\- Я уже собрался, но есть одно неудобство... Как мне тащить гроб? - спросил Альбер.  
\- Как-как? Так и понесешь. Ты же не оставишь его здесь - это же мой подарок! Не забыл? Переместишься ночью, вблизи от дома, и никто ничего не увидит. Раз ты готов, то идем к госпоже Хелсинг, все уже ждут нас, - подвел итог Алукард и растворился в воздухе.

***

В кабинете Интегры находились все те, кто и пятнадцать лет назад. Госпожа Интегра встала из-за стола и подошла к Альберу:   
\- Ну что ж, Альбер, все-таки возвращаешься, - протянула она.  
\- Я бы с радостью остался, госпожа Интегра, но не могу, - произнес Альбер.   
Интегра пожала ему руку:  
\- Спасибо за хорошую службу и за поддержку, Альбер. Мы тебя не забудем.   
\- Я вас тоже не забуду,- печально ответил Альбер. Все же расставаться было грустно.

Попрощавшись со всеми присутствующими, Альбер со своим бывшим наставником переместились на улицу, где Альбера уже ожидал его багаж.

\- Вот и все, Альбер. Теперь ты носферату, так что удачи тебе, - проговорил Алукард.   
Несколько неожиданно было услышать от него такое пожелание, но это был не обман слуха.  
Алукард протянул руку Альберу. Тот просто крепко сжал ее. Постояв так несколько секунд, Альбер тихо произнес:  
\- Спасибо вам, наставник, за все.  
\- Не печалься. Когда-нибудь еще непременно увидимся, - ответил на это Алукард.

Секунду спустя Альбер исчез вместе со своими вещами.  
Алукард посмотрел на Луну и тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Не думал, что привяжусь к мальчишке - сказал от самому себе он. Постояв так еще немного, он исчез в ночи.

***

В родном мире Альбера встретили ночь и гроза с сильным дождем.

_"Совсем как в момент моего ухода отсюда"_

Альбер стоял на аллее прямо посреди своего поместья. Подойдя к дому, он увидел, что на двери висит ржавый и увесистый замок. Видимо, здесь уже давно никто не появлялся.  
Без труда сломав замок, Альбер вошел в дом своего детства. Все оказалось таким же, как он и помнил. Лишь слои пыли покрывали все вокруг. На стенах, как и прежде, висели портреты его предков, а также его отца, матери и его самого. Своего портрета Альбер не помнил, похоже, он появился уже после его исчезновения. Вдохнув пыльный воздух, Альбер смог различить старые запахи: запах матери, отца, незнакомых людей...  
Увидев на столе пожелтевшую бумажку, Альбер подошел ближе и рассмотрел ее. Это было извещение о его смерти. Рядом лежало и извещение о смерти его матери. Лишь даты в них стояли разные.   
Почувствовав боль утраты, Альбер сел в кресло, которое стояло рядом. Откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза, он предался воспоминаниям. Смерть Мерседес не оказалась для него сильным ударом. Видимо, он действительно сумел морально подготовить себя к этому. Альбер вспоминал последнее расставание с матерью, когда он собирался уезжать на учебу, но... Ему была уготовлена другая судьба.  
Встав с кресла, Альбер решил привести дом в пригодное для жизни состояние. Он открыл все окна, впуская ночной воздух в помещение. Отыскав тряпку и набрав воды, он с молниеносной вампирской скоростью избавил от пыли весь особняк, управившись с уборкой даже на втором этаже всего за считанные минуты. Если бы кто-нибудь вошел сюда, то увидел бы ураган, летающий по дому. Но этого никто не заметил.   
Закончив уборку, Альбер взял свои вещи и решил обустроить себе комнату.   
Разложив свои вещи, он направился в фамильный подвал. Туда он перенес свой гроб и стул с высокими ножками и спинкой. Их подвал чем-то напомнил ему подвал Алукарда. 

В последнее время Альбер посвящал сну совсем мало времени, но мог спокойно выходить в свет и днем. Вот и сейчас он решил не спать, а еще раз неспешно пройтись по дому. Включив свет на первом этаже, Альбер направился в комнату матери. В отцовскую же он не собирался заходить.   
За обходом поместья он не заметил, как пролетела ночь и наступило утро. Альбер решил не задерживаться дома и решить все проблемы с полицией, чтобы поскорее вернуться в общество как полноправный "человек". Прихватив новый паспорт, сделанный в другом мире, он направился в полицию.  
Шагая по улице, он радовался, что ничего почти не изменилось. Стояло раннее утро, и Альберу встретились всего несколько незнакомых людей, которые с изумлением провожали его взглядами.

Войдя в здание полиции, Альбер попросил, чтобы его приняли без очереди, и, конечно же, ему в этом не отказали. Его внушительный внешний вид заставлял поторапливаться и не терпел возражений.  
Молодой служащий быстро что-то доложил и позвал Альбера.  
\- Проходите, сэр! 

В кабинете взору Альбера предстал пожилой человек лет шестидесяти. На его волосах ярко выражалась седина, а на носу сидели очки. Он поднял глаза на вошедшего и громко сглотнул. Посетитель, казалось, занял все пространство в кабинете, хотя еще даже не успел войти в дверь.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал старик. - Проходите и присаживайтесь. Я глава полиции, Бланкон. Могу я узнать, кто вы и по какому делу хотели видеть меня?  
Альбер сел на предоставленный стул. Всем своим видом он выражал спокойствие и властную силу.  
\- Я пришел к вам, чтобы кое-что прояснить. Видите ли, мое имя Альбер де Морсер. Пятнадцать лет назад произошло недоразумение, и меня посчитали погибшим.  
При этих словах старик вытаращил глаза на своего посетителя:  
\- Вы Альбер де Морсер? Боже правый!!! Я даже сейчас отлично помню ваше дело! Я тогда был еще инспектором... Так значит, вы де Морсер... Ох...  
\- Да, это я, и вчера я вернулся в свой дом. Но он был закрыт, и мне даже пришлось ломать замок. И, как я выяснил, моя мать мертва.  
\- Да-да, все так... Ваш дом заперли из-за тех странных событий... Знаете ли, пошли разные слухи, о чем-то вроде фамильного проклятия... Кто-то распустил эту глупость, но она так и прижилась. С тех пор туда никто не ходит... Значит, вы живы. Тогда где же вы пропадали столько лет, если не секрет? Почему вы смогли вернуться только сейчас? - старик перевел дыхание. Его сильно взволновала эта ситуация.

В течении часа Альбер рассказывал свою душещипательную историю, которую отлично продумал. Да так, что старик пустил слезу от его рассказа.

\- Конечно же, я вам помогу, господин де Морсер. Мы восстановим вас в правах и сделаем все необходимое. Думаю, теперь вам придется организовать прием, чтобы вновь познакомиться с нашим обществом. Многие хотели бы с вами встретиться. Кстати, ваше возвращение совпало с приездом очень влиятельного аристократа. Возможно, вы его помните, граф Монте-Кристо. Он приехал всего неделю назад.   
Последние слова старика поразили Альбера.   
_"Хм, значит, он тоже здесь... Надо будет построить тактику поведения с ним,"_ \- решил Альбер.  
\- Я могу идти?  
\- Да, конечно, вы можете идти. Зайдите за документами через два дня, все буде готово, - старичок встал и пожал руку Альбера.

Было уже около двенадцати дня, и на обратном пути Альберу встречалось гораздо больше прохожих. Вампир отчетливо слышал их мысли: удивление, восхищение и даже зависть к его внешности...   
_"И чему тут завидовать"_ \- думал Альбер, спокойно шагая дальше. 

Вдруг впереди он заметил своего давнего знакомого. Это был известный журналист, Бошан. Прибавив шагу, Альбер без труда смог его догнать. Поравнявшись с ним, он невзначай задел его плечом.  
Бошан несколько раздраженно обернулся, ожидая извинений, но увидев, кто перед ним стоит, широко распахнул глаза и потерял дар речи.  
\- Здравствуй, Бошан. Давно не виделись, - спокойно проговорил Альбер. Он смотрел на друга сверху, так как явно был выше него.  
\- Бог мой, Альбер... Это правда ты? - пролепетал Бошан дрожащим голосом.  
\- Да, это я.  
\- Но ты же погиб?!  
\- О, это лишь недоразумение. Как видишь, я вполне жив и здоров, - рассмеялся мужчина.  
\- Ты так изменился, возмужал... Но где же ты был?!  
\- Бошан, видишь ли, я сейчас не могу долго с тобой говорить, но, быть может, ты расскажешь всем о том, что я организую прием в своем поместье? Можешь пригласить всех, кого сочтешь нужным. Ну и наших друзей, конечно, - попросил Альбер, пристально смотря на своего собеседника.  
\- Да, конечно, я так и сделаю! Понимаю, ты сейчас занят...   
\- Да, в поместье жуткий беспорядок! Придется самому разгребать, слуг я не хочу нанимать, - рассмеялся Альбер.  
\- Не переживай, на приеме ты все нам расскажешь! Даю тебе пару дней.  
\- Отлично, Бошан. Тогда я пойду, - ответил Альбер, совсем не смущаясь того, что не сказал правду Бошану.  
\- Конечно, до встречи, Альбер,- тихо сказал Бошан, провожая глазами темную внушительную фигуру своего давнего друга.


	15. Chapter 15

На следующий день все газеты Парижа извещали о «воскрешении» Альбера-де Морсер. Бошан отлично постарался оповестить общество о невероятном возвращении этого человека. Так же он потрудился разослать приглашения с точным временем начала приема. В газетной заметке говорилось о том, что в честь своего возвращения в родной город граф-де Морсер дает прием ровно через два дня, и теперь все только и делали, что обсуждали эту новость. Альберу же казалось, что за столь продолжительное время ровным счетом ничего не изменилось — общество снова отыскало новый повод для обсуждений и сплетен, совсем как когда-то с приездом Монте-Кристо. Просто теперь в центре событий был сам Альбер. Ему не хотелось быть новой диковинкой, но, увы, это оказалось неизбежно. Так уж было устроено парижское общество.

***

Новым утром Эдмон Дантес взял в руки газету, но тут же чуть было не выронил ее, мгновенно вскочив со стула. Увидев главную страницу номера, он сразу же впился глазами в заметку о чудесном «воскрешении» Альбера. Это казалось ему невероятным:

«Как такое может быть?! Он жив!» — были его первые мысли после прочтения этой замечательной новости.

— Бертуччо, он жив!! — не сдержав радостного порыва, прокричал мужчина своему управляющему. — Альбер жив, и он здесь, в Париже! Он организует прием через два дня!  
— Да, господин. И я только что получил приглашение на ваше имя, — слуга протянул записку графу. Тот быстро прочитал ее и счастливо улыбнулся:  
— Видимо, Бог сжалился надо мной! Альбер жив! Но все-таки, я не понимаю, как это может быть правдой? Я мог бы счесть это чьей-то злой шуткой, если бы не держал сейчас в руках приглашение…  
— Не знаю, господин. Для меня это такая же загадка, как и для вас. Но могу я оставить вас? Мне нужно еще кое-чем заняться.  
— Да, ступай, Бертуччо, — отпустил слугу Монте-Кристо, особо не вникая в его слова.

— Ах, как жаль, что на приглашении нет его фотографии… Я бы хотел сейчас же пойти к нему, но, думаю, это будет несколько неуместно, — проговорил граф вслух сам себе.

***

Тем временем, виновник переживаний графа спокойно сидел у себя в подвале и пил свое коллекционное «вино», подаренное ему Алукардом перед самым отъездом. Сейчас он читал письмо от Бошана, в котором тот, помимо всего прочего, предлагал ему нанять слуг и рекомендовал, кого именно. Подумав, Альбер решил, что нанять слуг действительно не помешает, ведь обычному человеку невозможно в одиночку организовать прием всего за один день. Решив воспользоваться советом Бошана, Альбер собрался сначала немного отдохнуть. Он лег в гроб, чувствую явную усталость. Вампир вот уже несколько дней не спал. К тому же, находясь в гробу, ему удавалось успокоиться и сосредоточиться на предстоящих разговорах с давними друзьями и особенно с графом Монте-Кристо.  
В целом грядущий прием не особо его волновал. Все-таки все человеческие эмоции и слабости изрядно притупились. Единственное волнение он испытывал лишь из-за предстоящей встречи с графом. Он старался спокойно обдумать линию поведения с этим человеком. Скорее всего, он будет спокойно и непринужденно говорить с ним, ничем не вспоминая об их последнем разговоре. Возможно, сам Дантес тоже изменился за столь долгое время, но, даже если он даст Альберу понять, что испытывает к нему какие-либо чувства, Альбер не собирается так просто идти ему на встречу. За размышлениями парень не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон.  
Проснувшись уже ближе к вечеру, теперешний граф-де Морсер облачился в свой выходной костюм и направился по необходимому адресу, собираясь обзавестись слугами. Стояла весна, и он смог воспользоваться старой семейной машиной. Благо, она осталась в весьма пригодном состоянии.  
Приехав в указанное место, Альбер позвонил в дверь. Ему открыла какая-то женщина. По ее внешнему виду Альбер быстро понял, что она из бедного сословия.  
— Здравствуйте, мое имя Альбер-де Морсер. Мой друг посоветовал обратиться к вам по поводу слуг.  
— Здравствуйте, ваше сиятельство, проходите, — поспешно ответила женщина. — Мое имя Мари, а моего сына зовут Питер, — она указала на мальчика позади себя.  
Войдя в дом, Альбер окинул взглядом помещение. Богатством оно явно не блистало.  
— Видите ли, я недавно сюда приехал, и мне необходимы хорошие слуги.  
— Да, сэр, я могу вам помочь. Мой сын и я можем предложить свои услуги.  
— Значит, двое. Что ж, неплохо. Думаю, вас двоих будет достаточно. Вашу зарплату и кое-какие детали обговорим у меня в поместье. Вы будете жить в моем доме. Собирайтесь, я подожду вас в машине, — отчеканил Альбер, даже не удосужившись спросить, согласна ли женщина. Но та была так рада, что не придала этому никакого значения.  
Через полчаса они прибыли в поместье графа-де Морсер. Проследовав в дом, мать с сыном молча посмотрели на хозяина, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
— В этом доме вы должны усвоить несколько простых правил. Во-первых, заходя в мою комнату, вы должны всегда предварительно стучать в дверь и входить туда только по необходимости. Во-вторых, в подвал вам запрещено спускаться. Если я узнаю, что кто-то туда заходил —, а я обязательно это узнаю, — то серьезно накажу. Вам ясно? — Альбер выразительно посмотрел на Мари и на ее сына, парнишку лет шестнадцати.  
— Да, ваше сиятельство, мы все поняли, — ответила женщина и, кинув взгляд на сына, слегка поклонилась.  
— Это два главных правила моего дома. Теперь непосредственно о ваших обязанностях. В них входят уборка дома, приготовление блюд для приемов и торжественных обедов. Для меня готовить не надо, так как у меня особая диета, продолжил Альбер. — Пока это все ваши обязанности. Завтра в двенадцать дня я даю большой прием, рассчитанный на 20-30 гостей. Так что сейчас позаботьтесь об этом. Деньги возьмете на столе. Там же найдете список блюд, которые необходимо приготовить, — он положил необходимую сумму на стол. — Так же вычтите отсюда ваш задаток в 200 франков. Это все, что я хотел сказать. У вас есть вопросы?  
— Нет, господин граф, — ответила Мари.  
— Приступайте, — приказал Альбер и, взмахнув полами своего длинного плаща, удалился в свои покои.

На своих новоприобретенных слуг Альбер произвел впечатление таинственного, строгого, замкнутого и, возможно, немного жестокого человека. Но нарушать установленные им правила они не собирались, поэтому и бояться его им было нечего. Выполняя проученную им работу, они трудились вплоть до самой ночи. Почти все основное время заняло приготовление блюд. Наконец они закончили и отправились в свои комнаты, выделенные для них графом. Хозяина поместья они больше не видели и не слышали, будто его и вовсе не было в доме.

***

К девяти часам следующего утра Альбер уже находился в главном зале и осматривал проделанную работу. Слуги постарались на славу — огромный овальный стол с белоснежной скатертью, во главе которого стоял большой резной стул господина, был заставлен разными блюдами. Альбер остался доволен стараниями слуг. Видимо, они решили добросовестно отрабатывать свое жалование.  
До прибытия гостей оставалось еще три часа. Альбер сел в кресло, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, окутывая мысленным взором весь особняк. В его поле зрения попадало все, что находилось на территории поместья. Заметив, что прислуга проснулась, он забрался в их мысли. Ему было интересно, что они думают о нем. Мари посчитала его строгим, но справедливым человеком. А вот ее сын боялся его и посчитал жестоким тираном. Видимо, Альбер произвел на него сильное впечатление. Хотя, если подумать, его тон действительно был несколько устрашающим. Что поделать — пятнадцать лет под присмотром Алукарда сделали свое дело. От того доброго мальчика, коим он когда-то был, не осталось и следа. Альбер усвоил простую истину — люди более послушны, если они боятся тебя.  
Так пролетел еще час. Растворяясь в ощущениях и чтении чужих мыслей, хозяин поместья услышал тихие шаги. Шаги мальчика. Он, видимо, посчитал, что Альбер еще спит и решил спуститься. Альбер не открывал глаз и производил впечатление спящего человека. На самом деле он наблюдал за спустившимся мальчишкой. Тот подошел к нему поближе, будучи совершенно уверенным, что его не слышно.

— Питер.

Тихий голос, раздавшийся за спиной мальчишки, заставил его чуть ли не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он увидел, что граф внимательно смотрит на него.  
Втянув воздух, Альбер явно почувствовал запах страха, исходивший от Питера. Для пущей убедительности он сверкнул алыми глазами. Мальчик громко сглотнул и часто заморгал, глядя на графа, алый цвет глаз которого ввел его в состояние ужаса. Но уже через секунду они стали привычного синего цвета. Посчитав это игрой света, мальчик подошел поближе. Альберу показалось забавным пугать мальчишку, но все же он оставил это занятие.  
— Скажи, как тебе в этом доме? Не страшно?  
— Нет, сэр, — тихо ответил Питер, глядя в пристальные глаза господина.  
— Говорят, пока меня не было, здесь обитали приведения, — продолжил глухим голосом Альбер. Но увидев изменившееся выражение лица мальчика, громко рассмеялся.- Не бери в голову, это всего лишь пустые домыслы людей. Я пошутил. Иди к матери, — добавил он, все еще смеясь.  
— Хорошо, господин, — мальчик развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в комнату матери.

Просидев еще час, Альбер наконец заметил, что время принимать гостей становится все ближе. Встав с кресла, хозяин дома решил сменить одежду. Его длинный плащ стал медленно укорачиваться, трансформируясь в чуть удлиненный пиджак, а высокие сапоги превратились в лакированные туфли. Теперь в зеркальном отражении Альбер увидел высокого статного мужчину лет тридцати, с длинными темными волосами и синими глазами. Широко улыбнувшись самому себе, он обнажил выступающие клыки, но тут же втянул их обратно.

 _«Если я покажу их кому-нибудь да еще и подмигну алыми глазами, гостей точно хватит удар от страха, «_  — подумал он, любуясь своей внешностью.

Заслышав шаги спускающейся Мари, он обернулся:  
— Скоро придут гости. Встреть их, пожалуйста, — обратился он к ней.  
— Хорошо, господин, — женщина направилась к парадной двери, в которую тут же раздался первый нетерпеливый звонок.


	16. Chapter 16

Первым на пороге появился Бошан со своей супругой Эмилией. Альбер двинулся им на встречу:   
\- Бошан, приветствую тебя и прекрасную незнакомку, которая стоит рядом с тобой, - Альбер протянул другу руку.  
\- Здравствуй, Альбер. Позволь представить тебе мою избранную, Эмилию, - проговорил Бошан и повернулся к жене:  
\- Дорогая, это и есть тот самый граф де Морсер, о котором я тебе говорил.  
Альбер галантно поклонился и поцеловал ей руку.  
\- Проходите, вы первые. И, - тихо добавил он. - Бошан, я понятия не имею, кого ты пригласил сегодня ко мне, так что будь любезен, скажи мне.  
\- Не переживай, гостей будет немного. Двадцать человек, половину из которых ты прекрасно знаешь.   
За этим разговором они не заметили, как подошли еще несколько человек. Это были их старые друзья - Максимилиан со своей супругой Валентиной и Эжени с каким-то неизвестным мужчиной. Обнявшись после долгой разлуки, друзья прошли вглубь поместья.   
\- Альбер, расскажи же нам, где ты пропадал столько времени?! - начали просить его гости.   
\- Дорогие мои, я непременно все расскажу, когда все соберутся и мы сядем за стол.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - согласилась Эжени. - Тогда позволь познакомить тебя с моим супругом, бароном Виктором.   
Мужчины пожали друг другу руки.   
В течение еще двадцати минут гости продолжали прибывать. Каждого незнакомца Бошан лично представлял Альберу. Представившись хозяину особняка, посетители проходили к столу.   
\- Бошан, это все? Больше никто не придет?  
\- Почти все, но еще должен прийти граф Монте-Кристо. Странно, уже почти двенадцать...   
В этот момент раздался очередной звонок в дверь:  
\- Наверное, это он. Его ты знаешь, так что встреть его сам, ладно? А я пока развлеку гостей, они уже заждались. 

И, действительно, секунду спустя на пороге появился граф Монте-Кристо собственной персоной. В нем ничего не переменилось: голубая кожа, разный цвет глаз, темные вьющиеся волосы, чуть удлиненные зубы, которые сразу же бросались в глаза. Граф был одет в темно-синий костюм с яркими узорами на рукавах. Все было почти совсем как при их первой встрече с Альбером, разве что теперь мужчина был без трости и без шляпы. Его внешний вид так же остался неизменен. Теперь они с Альбером казались ровесниками, однако, никто даже не догадывался, что это не так.   
\- Здравствуйте, Альбер. Или мне лучше называть вас граф де Морсер? - спросил Монте-Кристо, с легкой улыбкой глядя на хозяина поместья.   
\- Здравствуйте, граф. Ну что вы, зовите меня как и раньше, по имени, - Альбер произнес эту фразу почти безэмоционально, с дежурной улыбкой, и графу показалось, что его совсем не ждали в этом доме.  
\- Идемте к столу, граф. Нас наверняка уже заждались.   
Дантес ничего не ответил, но кивнул и последовал за Альбером.   
Когда все гости расселись по местам, а хозяин занял свое законное место во главе стола, Бошан встал:   
\- Дамы и господа, сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы вновь увидеться с человеком, которого много лет назад посчитали погибшим. Альбер, мы очень рады, что теперь ты вновь с нами.   
После этих торжественных слов гости выпили по бокалу вина. 

В течение почти всего застолья Альбер непринужденно развлекал гостей разными историями. Наконец Бошан не выдержал и задал ему вопрос, волновавший всех присутствующих:  
\- Альбер, ты обещал нам поведать историю твоего "воскрешения"!   
Бошан не подозревал, что Альберу и вовсе хотелось бы избежать этого разговора, но, увы, это было невозможно.

Дантес, внимательно ловивший каждое движение и слово Альбера, смог заметить легкую досаду от прозвучавшего вопроса. Это его несколько насторожило. 

\- Что ж... Как всем вам известно, пятнадцать лет назад меня посчитали погибшим. Но это оказалось ошибкой, - Альбер начал свое повествование издалека. Окинув взглядом гостей, он почувствовал их явную заинтересованность в его словах, а Бошан так и впился в него глазами, стараясь запомнить все детали. Окунувшись в его мысли, Альбер понял, что он собирается сделать из его рассказа отличную статью для своей газеты. Тонкая ухмылка скользнула по губам Альбера, но ее заметил один только Монте-Кристо, который сидел прямо напротив хозяина дома.

"Раз вы жаждете сенсации, я дам вам ее", - решил Альбер. 

\- Как вы знаете, я планировал уехать учиться на другую планету, но из-за печальных событий мне не удалось этого сделать,- протянул он глухим голосом. - В тот злополучный вечер на меня напали неизвестные лица. Они решили похитить меня и получить выкуп. Они оглушили меня ударом по голове, и я пришел в себя на пути к порту. Время отправки моего корабля давно прошло, но бандиты решили лететь следующим рейсом. Жаль, что у меня с собой были все необходимые документы. Похитители пригрозили мне жестокой расправой, и в порту мне пришлось притвориться, что мы едем одной компанией. Мы добрались до планеты Зуро, где впоследствии меня пленили. Бандиты хотели связаться с моей матерью для получения выкупа, но, видимо, по каким-то причинам не смогли этого сделать, - Альбер сделал глубокий вдох, давая понять, что ему не очень приятно вспоминать то время. Гости же сидели не шевелясь, внимая каждому слову говорящего.- Спустя некоторое время мне удалось сбежать от них. Я хотел вернуться на родную планету, но не смог этого сделать, потому что они отобрали все мои деньги и документы. Мне оставалось надеяться только на чудо. Но мне повезло, я встретил одного странника. Услышав мою историю, он взял меня на борт своего корабля, и мы отправились в космос. Он предложил мне стать его помощником, и я с радостью принял его предложение...

Рассказ Альбера занял долгих полтора часа. Увлекшись поддержанием необходимого впечатления, Альбер временами изменял свой голос, делая его то нарочито глуше, то зловеще, дабы гости безоговорочно поверили в его переживания.   
\- Так и пролетело пятнадцать лет... Только сейчас я смог вернуться обратно, - закончил Альбер.

Несколько минут гости пребывали в каком-то оцепеневшем состоянии, обдумывая рассказ Альбера. Странно, но под воздействием его голоса все собравшиеся цепенели и верили во все, что он им рассказывал. Только Монте-Користо не попал под воздействие вампирской силы хозяина дома. Он решил задать один вопрос, мучивший его уже долгое время:

\- Какая невероятная история, - тихо сказал он, следя за выражением лица Альбера. Он видел легкое, едва заметное разочарование, и иногда даже досаду, направленную на себя. - Но когда вы вернулись, вы, наверняка, узнали, что ваша мать давно мертва? Наверное, это стало для вас шокирующим известием?   
\- Совсем нет. Видите ли, господин граф, все время, пока я находился так далеко от дома, я подразумевал это. Это событие не стало для меня сильным ударом, - спокойно ответил Альбер.   
Услышав эти слова, Дантес чуть было не поперхнулся вином, которое решил выпить, желая снять напряжение. Он не мог поверить, что человек, к которому он испытывает чувства, может говорить такое о своей родной матери. Но он сдержанно промолчал. 

Ощущая негативные эмоции Монте-Кристо, Альбер почувствовал просчет в своих словах. Но не желая что либо комментировать или пояснять, тоже промолчал. 

Бошан, почувствовав, что в воздухе зависло некоторое напряжение, решил разрядить обстановку:  
\- Альбер, это был невероятный рассказ! Думаю, ты позволишь поведать обществу об этом? - спросил он. - Я хотел бы опубликовать твою историю в газете. Ты не будешь против?  
\- Опубликуй, это будет правильно. Так будет меньше вопросов, - согласился Альбер. Его по-прежнему забавляло, как легко можно приобрести власть над людьми, всего-то дав им повод для сплетен. 

Обед подходил к концу, и гости стали потихоньку расходиться. Остался один Монте-Кристо. Альберу показалось, что тот хотел о чем-то поговорить с ним. Так и было, когда гости окончательно разошлись, мужчина подошел к Альберу:   
\- Альбер, я рад тебя видеть. Я сам приехал всего неделю назад. Новость о твоей смерти была просто ужасной, я даже не мог поверить в это. Но я рад, что это всего лишь недоразумение.   
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, Эдмон, - равнодушно ответил Альбер.   
Это спокойствие немного задело графа. Он, видимо, ожидал каких-то признаний, но наткнулся на прочную стену безразличия.   
\- Альбер, твоя история очень невероятна. Извини, быть может, я ошибаюсь, но она показалась мне не совсем правдивой... И... Ты даже ничего не съел,- он замолчал, внимательно глядя на Альбера.   
\- Граф, у вас нет повода подозревать меня во лжи. Но если уж вы хотите узнать все подробности моей истории, то убедите меня в этом,- он тихо засмеялся.  
\- Всего доброго, Альбер, - попрощался Дантес и вышел, оставив вампира в раздумьях.

Оставшись один на один со своими мыслями, Альбер направился в свои покои, попутно давая понять Мари, что прием закончен и слугам пора приступать к своим обязанностям.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он переместился в подвал и лег в гроб, намереваясь выспаться и подумать о своих дальнейших действиях.  
При сегодняшней беседе с Монте-Кристо он специально допустил несколько неточностей в своей истории. Альбер смог уловить лишь некоторые обрывки мыслей этого человека. Возможно, этому препятствовала сила короля пещеры. Альбер так же смог почувствовать некоторую приязнь, но не желая убеждать себя в том, что это влюбленность, решил подождать дальнейших действий графа. Тот, видимо, серьезно решил убедить Альбера в своей заинтересованности им.

***

Обдумывая слова Альбера, Эдмон Дантес направился в космический порт. Это было единственное место, где он мог получить ответ на интересующий его вопрос. Добравшись до места назначения, он направился прямиком к начальнику порта:  
\- Добрый день, господин, - начал он.  
\- Мерини, мое имя Мерини.   
\- Спасибо. Я граф Монте-Кристо. Не могли бы вы мне помочь в одном деле? Мне необходимо узнать информацию о вылетах кораблей пятнадцатилетней давности.  
\- Да, конечно, - начальник вынул из шкафа увесистую папку. - Вы можете найти всю информацию здесь. С вашего позволения, я не стану вас беспокоить.

Оставшись в кабинете один, граф склонился над записями, отыскивая необходимую дату.  
"Вот она...", - его взгляд остановился он на одной из записей.  
\- Хм, как странно,- протянул он. - Здесь указано время отправки корабля, на котором должен был улететь Альбер, но последующих рейсов в этот вечер не было. Это ясно указывает на то, что Альбер чего-то недоговаривает... Но зачем ему это нужно? - раздумывал граф. 

Покинув здание, Дантес поехал к себе домой. Сегодня он не собирался возвращаться к Альберу, но завтра он непременно добьется от него правды.


	17. Chapter 17

Пролетело несколько месяцев. Монте-Кристо продолжал упорно собирать информацию об Альбере, но на все вопросы тот лишь с улыбкой отмалчивался. Доказательства заинтересованности Монте-Кристо казались ему несерьезными, и пока он не собирался раскрывать ему правду.  
Сейчас же Альбер занимался своими финансами. Рано или поздно его средства к существованию должны были закончиться, но Альбер обнаружил, что при жизни его мать пустила все их финансовые активы в оборот. За пятнадцать лет в банке скопилось немалое состояние. Разморозив счета, граф де Морсер продолжил наживать состояние.  
Однако помимо денег у него обнаружилась и проблема, связанная с его необычной "диетой". Его теперешняя жизнь была спокойна и скучна, в ней больше не было тех кровавых битв, которые позволяли ему спокойно пить кровь своих поверженных врагов. Кровь, что он привез с собой, вот-вот должна была закончиться, и Альбер намеревался решить этот вопрос, отправившись в местную больницу. 

Попавшая под влияние вампира медсестра без возражений впустила его в здание. Проследовав к главному врачу, Альбер уже по привычке применил свою силу и к нему:  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Рендл ,- доброжелательно начал он.   
\- Здравствуйте... Присаживайтесь, с кем имею честь говорить? - удивленно спросил доктор, глядя на Альбера.  
\- Мое имя граф Альбер де Морсер. Видите ли, я пришел к вам в надежде на взаимопонимание. Понимаете, я много путешествовал в космосе, и со временем у меня развилась некоторая форма болезни, при которой мне необходимы частые переливания крови, - проговорил он печальным, гипнотическим голосом.   
\- Да, я вижу, у вас повышенная бледность,- согласился мистер Рендл.   
\- Вот, к этому я и подвожу! - продолжил Альбер. - Я с детства не переношу больниц, - он состроил смущенное лицо. - И поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас... Не могли бы вы давать мне пакеты с кровью? С переливанием я справлюсь сам, и мне не нужно будет вас беспокоить, - вежливо попросил он.   
Услышав странную просьбу своего посетителя, мистер Рендл изрядно растерялся. Но подумав всего секунду, сказал:  
\- Граф, поймите, я не могу вам дать свое разрешение на это. Такие важные процедуры должны проходить в больнице, строго под присмотром врачей... Особенно в свете недавних событий,- он прервался.   
\- Да? А что случилось? - поинтересовался де Морсер, пристально смотря в глаза врачу и заставляя его продолжить разговор.   
\- Все началось несколько месяцев назад,- начал Рендл, громко сглотнув. - К нам поступило тело неизвестной женщины. При проведении анализов мы смогли установить причину ее смерти. У нее было полное отсутствие крови. Это было очень странно, и потом такой случай повторился еще несколько раз... Мы сообщили об этом в полицию и подразумеваем, что это нападение какого-то животного. Полиция все держит в тайне - они не хотят излишней паники среди населения...   
Услышав слова врача, Альбер насторожился:

"Неужели это кто-то из вампиров здесь объявился?"- подумал он.

\- Ой, что же я вам рассказал! Ведь это врачебная тайна! - испуганно воскликнул Рендл.   
\- Не волнуйтесь, я никому не расскажу. Но я надеюсь на ваше понимание... Мне очень нужно, чтобы необходимые мне процедуры проходили дома... Прошу вас, войдите в мое положение!   
\- Хорошо, господин граф, - подчинился врач, чувствуя свою безысходность. - Только скажите, сколько раз вам это необходимо?  
\- Три раза в неделю ,- подсчитал Альбер.   
\- Хорошо... Я дам вам три пакета на всю неделю.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо,- поспешил согласиться Альбер. - Тогда я буду приходить сюда раз в неделю или присылать своих слуг. 

Достав из специального сейфа три пакета с кровью, Рендел положил их в кейс и без колебаний протянул его Альберу.   
\- Спасибо, мистер Рендел. Вы можете на меня рассчитывать. Ваша тайна останется с мной, - Альбер приятно улыбнулся взволнованному врачу и вышел, оставив того обдумывать свои действия.

Вернувшись домой, Альбер обнаружил лежавшую на столе записку.  
\- Мари! - позвал он.   
\- Да, ваше сиятельство? - быстро отозвалась служанка.   
\- Откуда это письмо? - спросил Альбер.   
\- Сэр, какой-то человек приходил, он передал его для вас.   
\- Ты впускала его в дом?  
\- Нет, - ответила она, склонив голову.  
\- Хорошо, ступай.  
Открыв письмо, Альбер прочел:  
"Не суйся в это дело. Мы следим за каждым твоим шагом и мы знаем, кто ты. Приходи сегодня в полночь на Тернскую аллею."  
Эти слова привели Альбера в бешенство. Он смог уловить запах неизвестного вампира.   
"Неожиданно... Значит, они пробрались даже сюда, в этот мир! Странно, как они смогли вычислить меня? - размышлял он.- Возможно, это какая-то ловушка".  
Подумав так, Альбер все же решился пойти на встречу. Ему было интересно, кто мог бросить ему вызов.   
Спустившись в подвал, он как следует подкрепился. Сегодня ему предстоит интересная ночь. Граф лег в гроб, чтобы поспать и набраться сил.   
Проснувшись лишь около одиннадцати вечера, он отправился на назначенную встречу. Решив медленно прогуляться и насладиться красотой ночной луны, он отправился пешком.

***

По случаю, в это же самое время граф Монте-Кристо тоже решил прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом. Он направлялся на Тернской аллею - единственное место в Париже, где ему нравилось гулять.

***

Альбер прибыл на место первым. На всей аллее горел один-единственный фонарь, и Альбер остался стоять в тени, дожидаясь отправителя письма.   
Постояв в тишине несколько минут, он услышал впереди себя тихие шаги. Неизвестный подошел прямо к фонарю, и яркий свет осветил его лицо. Это был мужчина лет сорока, с короткими светлыми волосами. Альбер услышал, как сильно бьется его сердце, - похоже, это всего лишь человек.   
Вампир решил выйти из тени.   
Увидев его, мужчина громко сглотнул.   
Опустив приветствия, Альбер перешел к делу:  
\- Кто вы? - тихо спросил он.   
\- Когда-то тебе подобный уничтожил нашего главу. Ты можешь нас знать, мы МИЛЛЕНИУМ. Мы, как гидра, отруби нам голову, и у нас вырастет новая. Сколько ни старайтесь нас уничтожить, мы все равно будем существовать. Мы смогли пробраться в этот мир. Но тут появился ты, - мужчина не договорил, так как Альбер приблизился к нему еще на шаг:  
\- Майор... Да, я помню этого психа. Скажу больше, я присутствовал, когда его убивали. Это было незабываемое зрелище! - Альбер тихо рассмеялся, обнажая длинные острые клыки:   
\- Значит, это вы стоите за последними нападениями на людей? У вас есть свой доморощенный вампир? - продолжил он, смотря прямо в глаза мужчине и облизываясь.  
Человек разозлился:   
\- Наш вампир самый сильный, и тебе не под силу его уничтожить! Я и сам смогу тебя убить, нежить! - мужчина молниеносно вытащил длинный тонкий кинжал из под одежды.   
Вампир и человек так увлеклись собой, что не заметили еще одного свидетеля их разговора.   
Приглядевшись получше, Дантес разглядел в одном из говоривших Альбера. Он уже хотел было подойти к нему, но что-то его остановило. Решив послушать, о чем они говорят, Монте-Кристо притаился в тени. До него долетели непонятные обрывки фраз:   
Миллениум... Нежить...   
Это показалось ему странным. Вдруг он увидел, как незнакомец достал кинжал. Но вместо испуга до графа долетел громкий смех Альбера. 

\- Ты хочешь убить меня? - продолжал громко смеяться Альбер, сверкая алыми глазами. - Но кто ты? Ты всего лишь пес на коротком поводке Миллениума! Ты расходный материал, который не жалко испортить. Пес не может меня убить. Только человек, - закончил он глухим голосом.   
Мужчина перехватил кинжал удобней и направил его на Альбера:   
\- Ты всего лишь зазнавшийся вампир, - неуверенно проговорил он.   
В ответ на это стоящий перед ним вампир тихо сказал:  
\- Я слышу, как быстро бьется твое сердце. Ты боишься меня. Уже скоро я выпью твою кровь, пес.   
С этими словами Альбер сделал резкое движение, насаживаясь грудью на кинжал. Увидев это, мужчина выпустил из рук рукоятку и в ужасе закричал:  
\- Чудовище, не приближайся! Гореть тебе в Аду, тварь!!   
Но его крики не остановили Альбера. С ножом в груди он схватил человека за шиворот и молниеносно вонзил свои клыки в шею несчастного, причиняя ему невыносимую боль. 

Наблюдавший за происходившим Монте-Кристо сжал руки в кулаки, не зная, что делать. Существо, стоявшее напротив него и пьющее кровь человека, внушало неописуемый ужас. За все время своей жизни Эдмон никогда такого не встречал. Но ведь это Альбер, его друг, к которому он испытывает чувства!!   
Дантес не заметил, как Альбер отстранился от своей жертвы. Капающая с подбородка кровь и горящие алые глаза напоминали ему жадного демона, которого он когда-то видел на восточных фресках.

Альбер с презрением опустил безжизненное тело мужчины на землю и вытащил кинжал из своей груди.  
\- Решил, что сможет меня убить, - хмыкнул он, облизывая губы длинным языком. Через секунду на его лице не осталось и пятнышка крови. Услышав, как что-то хрустнуло у него за спиной, он быстро обернулся и увидел...

Монте-Кристо с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрел на него.


End file.
